So who is the dad?
by Princessstphanie
Summary: A weekend in a haunted house and certain events both, serious and funny, make the host clubs parents force them to live together. When she has to choose one of them to marry things get even more confusing!
1. The game that started it all redone

So who is the dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Just this idea that came to me when I was taking a shower. :D

Princessstphanie- This is my first attempt at writing an Ouran High School Host Club fic. It will get ooc for many reasons. For a few examples, the plot to actually work , my writing style, and the fact that it is indeed my first OHSHC fic. Although I'll try as much as I can. I probably won't use end titles much, if at all, in this fic. Just the ones I know for sure are right. I hope you guys like it!

Special shout out to my beta-reader who is taking time out of her day to correct my mistakes in this chapter! I thank you so much, Crystaline-Crimson!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The host club had decided - or rather, Tamaki did - that the club was going to take yet another trip. This time it was to a haunted house. The only thing was that they were going to spend the night in it because Tamaki had watched a commoner movie and thought it looked fun. The sun was setting and Kyoya was writing in his notebook, Mori was watching Hunny eat cake, Tamaki was sliding down the stair banister and the twins were getting bored.

"Haruhi," Kaoru and Hikaru propped their elbows on her, "Do you have any more commoner games? Laughing at Tono hurting himself is getting boring."

Haruhi looked up and put a finger to her chin as if in deep thought. When she had finally thought of something she said, "I think we could either play truth or dare or we could wait about one more hour and tell ghost stories."

After Tamaki finally got the reluctant Kyoya to agree to the game of truth or dare, they all sat in a circle. They'd chosen the game for Hunny's sake, knowing ghost stories before bed would bring nightmares. The circle went: Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Kaoru, and then Hikaru who sat next to Kyoya making it, indeed, a circle. Haruhi got up to get a Coke bottle from the refrigerator and placed it in the middle of them. She explained the rules very carefully and most of them were very excited to start the game. Tamaki was the first one to spin the bottle since he was the most enthused - and it landed on Kyoya, much to his dismay.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let me see… I dare you to let me and Renge give you a makeover as a girl." Tamaki smiled as Renge's high powered motor came from the floor of the haunted house.

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! This will be the makeover of a century!" Renge declared boldly.

"She has one everywhere, doesn't she?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru sweat dropped.

They had straightened his hair so it was a bit longer now and they parted it down the middle and made the hair caress his cheeks. Part of the hair was held up by two pink bunny clips. He was wearing a long pink halter top and skin tight jeans with pink heart high heels. It was a true sight to behold. The twins took it upon themselves to take a picture of him for blackmail later on. Kyoya glared daggers at Renge as she left seeing as how all Tamaki did was put the bunny clips in his hair. He was still very pissed at him though. He wanted to seek revenge and his victim happened to be Hikaru.

"Truth or dare?" Kyoya put on one of the famous smiles he does when he's about to benefit from something. Did it scare Hikaru? Nope. Made him more determined.

"Dare."

"I dare you to massage Haruhi's boobs."

All of their mouths dropped at this - except for Hunny who went to the bathroom only moments before. Hikaru got a blush on his cheeks, Tamaki looked ready to kill and Haruhi was in shock. Nobody had expected the shadow king to get such perverted ideas. They all assumed he was the most innocent, minus Hunny. No one knew he had a mind similar to the twins when it came to this stuff. Hikaru knew he was only a ploy to get back at Tamaki and knew he would just have to get his dare over with and then get revenge. Not that he didn't like the idea of being able to touch her there. She wouldn't like it too much though. He made his way over to where she was sitting and gently pushed her on her back. She just gazed up at him with her huge brown eyes. He then took her small breast into his hands and rubbed them until he got a glint of something in his eye and then Tamaki tackled him into a wall.

"Why does Tama-chan have him against the wall?" Hunny asked Mori as he came back into the room.

"He was teaching him self defence," Mori replied.

Hunny walked over to where Hikaru was pinned against the wall. "You could have asked me to help you."

Tamaki realized everyone was now staring at him and released him. Hikaru rubbed his sore body and went back to where he was sitting. He stared at the floor for he was too embarrassed. If he caught Haruhi's gaze, he would surely die. Damn that Kyoya. He knew how to get him back the moment the bottle landed on Haruhi. Sure, he felt bad for her having to go through all of this, but this would get back at Kyoya and Tamaki. He looked over to his twin who knew what he was thinking and nodded.

"Truth or dare, Haruhi?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sit in Kyoya's lap for the rest of the game."

Haruhi knew better, from previous times of playing this game, not to make comments or show emotion to anything you are asked or dared to do. People always took it the wrong way. That was the last thing she needed - an even more protective "dad" all over her. Oh god. Haruhi gently placed herself in Kyoya's lap and she then wished Tamaki hadn't put those pants on him. She reached forwards to spin the bottle. She couldn't help it any longer: she blushed.

"Haru-chan! Are you going to ask me?" Hunny grinned.

"Yeah. Truth or dare?"

"Truth! I'm the first one!" Hunny was so happy for himself being the smartest one. He was going to celebrate by eating lots of cake when the game was over. "Aren't I smart Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Have you ever injured someone so badly they had to go to the hospital?"

"I sure did. One bully tried to take my Usa-chan!" Hunny grabbed onto his stuffed bunny somewhat tighter.

"We're pausing this game for a moment," Kyoya announced.

"On what grounds?"

"I just finished assigning room partners."

"Oh no. Hunny-sempai is going to do that. Hunny, who should sleep in the same room? We have to sleep in pairs of two. One room will have three." Haruhi asked him.

"Me and Takashi, and who else wants to sleep together?" Hunny asked the circle.

"We'll take Haruhi!" The twins grinned.

"No way! You'll do perverted things to my daughter! She will sleep with her parents!" Tamaki declared.

"You're the closet pervert." Hikaru smirked.

"I got it! Haru-chan will sleep with Kyoya and then Tama-chan can share with Hikaru and Kaoru!" Hunny was very happy with his decision.

"She needs to be with her daddy!" Tamaki argued.

"I'm fine with Kyoya-sempai. Thank you Hunny," Haruhi smiled. "Now before Tamaki goes into the corner of woe, let's continue with the game. Hunny you ask Mori now."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you think I did ok with my picking?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Hunny cheered.

"Truth or Dare?" Mori asked Kaoru.

"Dare."

"Make breakfast in the morning," Mori stated, keeping his straight face.

"Ok. I'll call a maid over." Kaoru shrugged like it was no big deal. He pulled out his cell phone and dailed his house, "Hey. Send mine and Hikaru's twin maids over tomorrow morning to make us breakfast. I don't care what time. I guess around eight." Kyoya glared. "Actually, make that around ten. Ok, bye."

"They aren't going to bring me clothes to try on are they?" Haruhi asked.

"I guess, only if mom tells them to," Kaoru replied. "So, lord, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I finally get to go!"

"Convince everyone to drink the flavoured water Hikaru and I bought today and then dance to the music that's on my iPod."

"How can you make him convince us to do something?" Haruhi asked. The next thing she knew, Tamaki had turned into puppy mode.

Hikaru passed out the Vodka – or, as they liked to call it, flavored water. He gave everyone a nice big glass. Kaoru had hooked his iPod up to Kyoya's laptop and put it on shuffle. Hunny got tired early and so he and Mori returned to their room. The others continued to party the night away. Even the normal refined Kyoya was busting some moves. It's truly amazing what some Vodka can do to a person.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- So do you like the idea? This is kind of just the chapter before the actual fic to explain how they got in this predicament. Not in a prologue kind of way though. It was a key chapter to the fic. Please review!


	2. Agreements and deals

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC!

Princessstphanie- I was seriously pleased I got five reviews on the first chapter on my first OHSHC fic! That made me so happy! So I went ahead and wrote this and the next chapter. I'll post the next chapter within two days. I'm going to try and update this every other day until school starts back. Anyways I'd just like you guys to know Darkcocoa has posted her first fic ever and it's a pretty awesome idea, you should check it out. If you would like to see how Kyoya looked after Tamaki and Renge got a hold of him last chapter go to **www .freewebs. com/ randomrokulover/ forficwhoisthedad. htm **You will definitely have to take out all those spaces for the link to work. Read and review please! Also don't forget to check out Darkcocoa's fic when you're done.

PS- This chapter will be very OOC for the parents because I don't know how they act.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dear, can't we just let it go this one time? At least give them all a chance to explain. Maybe we are just jumping to conclusions."

"If we let it go it will happen again! Besides their parents have a right to know. If this somehow gets out to the press and we don't tell their parents we will be in some deep trouble. Now let it go. I'm going to go call the Ootori's first. Meet me in the conference room." Mr. Hitachiin walked out of the room leaving his wife to go wake up all the kids.

"Kaoru, hunny." Mrs. Hitachiin gently shook her youngest son.

"Hm?" Kaoru blinked as he sat up. "Mom? Aren't you supposed to be at work? Where's Hikaru at? Wait, aren't I supposed to still be at the mansion? What happened?"

"I'll tell you, but I'm going to need you to wake the others up and explain it to them too. Ok?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked her son as he just gave her a very confused look.

"Mom, what happened?"

"I was at work this morning when I got a phone call from your father. He said that two of the maids went to go make all of you breakfast at that haunted house you were at. They said that they saw your brother, you, and some of your friends all naked in the living room surrounded by bottles of alcohol. So I came over straight away and brought all of you here, after dressing you that is. I already sent Mori and Hunny home because they weren't a part of it, thankfully. Also, I know you share a room with your brother, but your father insisted that everyone have a separate room for when you finally wake up as a small part of the beginning of your punishment." Mrs. Hitachiin explained as Kaoru messaged his forehead from the hangover he currently possessed.

"Me, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Haruhi were all found naked in the living room together? The maids saw it? Dad wouldn't let me share a bed with Hikaru!" Kaoru was still trying to take it all in.

"Yes, son. I'm actually being very understanding about it because I know what it's like to be young and wild. I'm afraid none of the others are going to take it so lightly. You know Haruhi's dad could decide to press charges on any, or all, of our families now."

"You guys don't think we-" Kaoru was cut off by his mother.

"If you don't remember anything that happened last night something very well could have happened between any of you and her. Now go to the other bedrooms on this hall and tell your friends. I'll be in the conference room with your father and all the other parents." Mrs. Hitachiin then left the room.

…with the parents…

"What do you think we should do about this?" Tamaki's step mother asked. "We very well can't let them just get away with it with no punishment at all."

"Not let the press find out. Also, I don't think any of us was thinking about letting them off without some sort of punishment." Her husband replied as leaned back in his chair some more.

"What if Haruhi is pregnant? My poor Haruhi!" Ranka starting wiggling back and forth at the thought of his dear, sweet, innocent Haruhi being defiled. The thought of it being with Tamaki made him wiggle even more.

"Honestly sir, I think it would benefit her if she was. If she was indeed carrying an heir to any of our sons, she would be have to get married to them right away and she'd be financially set for the rest of her life. She's getting the best end of the deal if you ask me." Kyoya's mom told him as he shot her a dirty look.

"You think my precious Haruhi is tempted by money?"

"We aren't even sure if the girl is pregnant or not yet." Mr. Hitachiin reminded them.

"Well what do we do until we find out if she is? I do not want the woman who is possibly carrying the future heir to my company living in that run down apartment complex." Mr. Ootori said as he put his hands together obviously in deep thought.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Mr. Suoh asked.

"I think we should force our kids to live together as punishment for doing such a thing. No maids at all. They will be forced to cook, clean, and even drive themselves where they need to go!" Mrs. Suoh suggested.

"I like that idea." Mrs. Hitachiin agreed.

"So it's settled." Mrs. Ootori smiled.

"I never agreed to this living together thing!" Ranka whined. "Who will take care of Haruhi for me? Haruhi needs her daddy in times like these!"

"Our sons got themselves into this mess. Let them." Mr. Hitachiin smirked.

"Excuse me." Ranka left for the restroom feeling a need to get away from them and take a few breaths.

…with the kids…

"If either of you perverts violated my precious daughter I'll kill you!" Tamaki started to throw his arms up at the twins who were laughing pretty hard by now.

"Kyoya-sempai, what do you think our parents are talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They're discussing how to go about punishing us. I don't see it going to well either since there is a possibility you are pregnant. Any way I see it though is if you do end up pregnant you will also be taking one of us as your husband." Kyoya replied as Haruhi's eyes twitched.

"It's ok Haruhi! If you are pregnant daddy will marry you and help you take care of it!" Tamaki offered after he overhead Kyoya's response to her question.

"Tono, if it our kid, we will get to marry her." Hikaru and Kaoru teased.

"It's not fair!"

"Listen up." Mr. Hitachiin walked in the room and said as everyone quieted. "As a result of your less than honorable actions, starting tomorrow you will all be living together until we discover if the girl is pregnant or not. If she is then the father will marry her, no arguing otherwise. If you will not willfully do it, it will be an arranged marriage. You guys will have to go to school when it starts back and not a word of this can be mentioned to anyone. You should be glad the females picked a light punishment. So you will be going home with your parents and be taken home to pack your clothes and other things. Our professional shoppers are going ahead and buying all the house items and groceries this one time, after that you all must do it. No maids will be allowed in the house. You have to fend for yourselves. Thus you having to fend for yourselves, you will still have your credit cards and access to our bank accounts. Anything you buy we will find out about though so watch what you buy." After seeing the shocked faces on all of the kids did he finally leave the room.

"No maids! Then again… Ya hoo! I get to live with Haruhi! Ya hoo! Ya hoo!" Tamaki started to jump up and down from extreme happiness the very second he got over the shock of no maids.

"Why did my dad agree to this?" Haruhi asked herself in disbelief.

"Ranka and I are quite good friends. During the conference he went to the restroom when I had went and he asked me if I would take care of you. I agreed and then so did he." Kyoya explained to her as if them all living together wasn't a big deal.

"We get to dress Haruhi in-" Hikaru started.

"Cute designs!" Kaoru finished.

"We can stay up late watching scary movies." Tamaki's eyes got all big and dreamy.

…Tamaki's inner mind theater…

Everyone is sitting in different areas of the living room. It's at a scary part in the movie. "AHH! Protect me, sempai!" Haruhi sceamed into his chest as he held her tight.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. Daddy's here for you. I'll always be right here. No bad monsters can get to you without going through me first!" Tamaki declared boldly.

"Oh sempai! That's so kind of you! Thank you." Haruhi said as she leaned up close to kiss him.

…reality…

"Lord." The twins looked at him in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"We need you out of our room so we can pack." Hikaru said.

"Where did Haruhi go?" Tamaki asked.

"Home." Karou replied.

"Even though it's her last day living there." Hikaru said.

"Wait, they never mentioned. Once this is over, do we get to move back in?" Kaoru asked his twin who was currently putting a pair of pants in his suitcase.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I feel as if this chapter isn't long enough. That or I just didn't like something about it. It had to of been written though, there was no avoiding it. The next chapter they get to move in together so things will get better. Promise. Review please!


	3. First day together

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC!

Princessstphanie- You reviewers seriously make me want to write this fic. I've been updating at least within a week! My other fics it could take a month or more! I just really love the support I'm getting from all of you so this fic will stay my main focus. Anyway, please read and review!

Warning- **really bad Haruhi OOC in this chapter and Kyoya OOC too! He acts like a nicer fanfic version of Sesshomaru.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The five members of the new house all sat in the living room reflecting on their morning. All the guys parents woke their kids up at precisely eight in the morning, except for Tamaki's parents. Tamaki was already awake and getting dressed when his parents came to wake him up. Kaoru and Hikaru's mom silently cried for not being able to see her two sons for a few months or even longer when she woke them up. Kyoya's dad only smirked at the evil aura that was released around him by his youngest son for disturbing his natural sleeping process. The moment that the guys woke up they were forced to get dressed and head towards the house they'd be sharing for three months at the least. Haruhi was not woken up by her dad however. Ranka decided to let her sleep in as long as she wanted. He, being the father of the possible mother to be, was the only one who was allowed to visit them. Although, he still wasn't to happy at the idea of not being able to live with his precious Haruhi. She woke up on her own around ten something and got dressed in some brown shorts and a plain baggy red shirt. Before leaving the house she had a huge breakfast her father made her as a going away gift.

"I'm hungry. Haruhi, go make some breakfast." Hikaru commanded her as she raised an eyebrow up at him. "What's with the look? It's not as if I know how to cook myself."

"You mean to tell me that you guys got here about two hours sooner than I did and none of you have made breakfast for yourselves?" Haruhi asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I wasn't hungry. I ate a plate of pancakes in my pajama's this morning." Tamaki smiled at himself thinking he would gain points with her just because he had already eaten.

"Some of us do not like to be woken up early." Kyoya was still in a grumpy mood.

"Fine. I'll make you a small breakfast, but only today. Got it?" Haruhi gave in and got up off of the big black cushiony chair she was sitting in. The rich sure did know how to pick out furniture.

"Understood!" Kaoru and Hikaru saluted her as she went off into the kitchen.

"Making Haruhi cook, shame on you!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Do you know how to cook?" Hikaru asked giving him his smart ass face.

"Well… no…"

"Ok then." Kaoru said.

"Your breakfast is in the dinning room." Haruhi returned about two minutes later with a smile spread across her face.

"You can cook that fast?" Hikaru questioned.

"You're faster than our personal chef!" Kaoru gaped.

"Will it taste as good?" Kyoya asked.

"Go see for yourself." Haruhi shrugged.

"Aye." The twins said as they went off towards the dining room with the shadow king following them.

"What did you make?" Tamaki looked over at Haruhi as she went back into the comfy chair.

"You'll see."

"CEREAL!?" Hikaru, Kyoya, and Kaoru all bellowed at the same time.

"Ah. I see." Tamaki nodded. "Wise decision."

"Yes. If they were to lazy to make their own food, why should I go through the trouble of making them a big breakfast?" Haruhi asked more to herself than to the other occupant in the room.

"Haruhi, what do you want to do today?" Tamaki asked after he sat and thought about it.

"Well since school is out, I can't study. I could go ahead and browse at next years stuff I guess. I could always get dad to go by the school and get the books." Haruhi said.

"Or we could just go get them ourselves while they eat." Tamaki grinned over at her.

"Haruhi! When we are done eating Kaoru and I want to talk to you." Hikaru told her as he came out of the dinning room for a moment. "In private."

"I'm her daddy! I should be able to hear this too!" Tamaki jumped out of his chair.

"No." Hikaru stated.

"MOM! Make the boys let me listen to what they have to tell Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

Kyoya's eye twitched as he swallowed a spoonful of cereal. After a moment of silence he looked over to Kaoru, "what do you have to tell her?"

"It's private." Kaoru replied.

"If they need to tell me something, let them." Haruhi messaged her head. Then something struck her. And it didn't strike her gently either. "I'll be in my room for now." She walked off and Tamaki went into his corner of woe complaining about how evil the twins were and how Kyoya should have defended his case.

…Haruhi's pov…

I closed the door behind me, making sure it was locked. I laid down on the left side of my bed, the one away from the door and nightstand that contained all my pictures on it. I had just realized something that should have made me stop to think about it sooner. I could very well be pregnant with that idiots baby. Not only just his. It could be Kaoru, Hikaru, or even Kyoya's baby living in me right now. If there is even a baby at all. None of them would make good fathers for it. Kyoya would never show it any emotion since it was a mistake child even if he did care about it, Hikaru and Tamaki are still to immature to be a father still, and Kaoru would have to be separated from his brother because of it and he'd start to resent it for ruining his life. It would ruin all of their lives. Even mine. My dream of being a lawyer would be so much more difficult with a baby around. Not even that, but what about the rest of high school? I would have to drop out and become home schooled.

"Haruhi?" a gentle voice called out and knocked on the door.

I rolled off the bed and unlocked the door. "Hey."

"You don't look so good." Hikaru pointed out.

"Do you have a temperature?" Kaoru asked as he put his hand up to my forehead and then his own. "Well if you're not sick why do you look so sick?"

"I don't look sick." I insisted them both. They still gave me skeptical looks so I went back to sit on my bed. "Didn't you two want to talk about something?"

"Oh yeah." Hikaru blinked as if he'd forgotten.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" I questioned as they both took a seat on my bed. Hikaru in front of me and Karou sat next to me on the right. "You guys are talking about me looking sick when you guys are the ones looking like something is bothering you."

"You aren't acting much like yourself either you know. None of us are really." the smarter of the two brothers pointed out to me. I guess they were right. "This whole possible pregnancy thing has shook us all up a bit. We just want you to know that we're hear for you no matter what."

"Thank guys but,"

Kaoru grabbed my hand, "Haruhi, we're being serious."

"To serious if you ask me." I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"You guys. Lighten up a little would you. Hell, since I'm probably already pregnant why don't we just have another party like last time?" I started laughing even harder. "This time nobody will even find out because nobody can come and visit us! The only ones who know where we disappeared to are our parents! Mori and Hunny may know, but even if they did they wouldn't be able to come and see us. Yet you two are turning this experience that we should be taking advantage of so serious. We don't even know if I am pregnant. I could still be a virgin! This could all be for nothing."

"Haruhi..." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me with big sympathetic eyes.

"You guys still aren't laughing! Laugh! Come on! I DARE you to!" I emphasized the word dare to them.

"You need to calm down." Kaoru held my hand even tighter.

"Calm down? I'm calm! Besides you can't tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want to do!"

…back to third person pov…

"You're not calm." Hikaru stared her in the eyes even though she was trying to avoid them.

"Get out of my room." Haruhi stopped laughing and began to get silent.

"Not with you in this kind of condition. Haruhi, you can tell us your problems. We are your best friends." Kaoru tried to get through to her and it still wasn't working.

"Unless you intend on picking me up and carrying me I'm staying and you're leaving. And since I won't allow either of you to pick me up, you have to leave alone." Haruhi snatched her hand from Kaoru's and put her head under her blanket so Hikaru wouldn't keep starring at her.

…back to Haruhi's pov…

"Fine. See you later Haruhi."

Wow. It was easier to get rid of them than I had thought it would have been. Not that I'm going to complain. I was kind of starting to scare myself. I was laughing so hard for not much of a reason and hen I went really silent? What am I becoming? A psycho whore? Ok I guess I'm more of a scary mood swing teenage girl who got knocked up by either her dad, mom, or one of her twin brothers.

"INCEST!" I burst out into another random fit of laughter.

I think I need to turn on some music. I just shouted out the word incest. If anything that's a cry of needing something listen to other than oneself or annoying best friends. Hm… who to listen to though? I only brought a few CD's because I figured they wouldn't be of much importance.

"Then again they aren't really my family…" I said to myself after an afterthought.

"Come on Haruhi."

As soon as I knew it I was being lifted into the air. I was swung onto his shoulder and carried into the living room. The windows all had the curtains over them so no sunlight could come in and the only light in the room came from a flashlight that was being held by none other than Tamaki. Was this really all that necessary? I mean all I did was shout out incest and then speak an afterthought. These people are to serious after all.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"As long as you promise to not make a run back for your room." Kyoya turned his head.

"I won't, I won't." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok then." Kyoya put me down onto one of the dinning room table chairs that they'd brought into the living room to help with the cheap looking interrogation.

"Why did you start flipping out on them earlier?" Tamaki asked as he put the flashlight on me.

"I didn't flip out!" I glared.

"Ok then, why did you keep laughing so much?"

"I didn't know it was a crime to laugh officer." I said as he came closer to me.

"What did they want to tell you in private?" Tamaki asked.

"Lord, what does that have to do with this?" Hikaru asked with an annoyed face.

"Well she didn't start acting weird until you had to tell her something!"

"They wanted to let me know that even if I am pregnant they will always be here for me." I answered wanting to get this over with soon.

"Actually, once you mention it she didn't start to act weird until you grabbed her hand and told her we were being serious." Hikaru told his brother.

"She looked sick when we first came in though, remember?" Kaoru asked.

"You were holding her hand? No wonder she started to act funny! How dare you do that!" Tamaki shouted at Kaoru who took this as a perfect time to tease him, with help from Hikaru that is.

"They will be doing that for awhile." Kyoya said as he grabbed me and took me to his room.

"Kyoya-sempai?" I asked him as we laid down on his bed.

"I'm not going to question you like Tamaki did, but I would like you to tell me your thoughts you had when you left the room earlier." Kyoya said in his same tone as always.

"I was just thinking about the baby."

"If there is one." Kyoya corrected me.

"Yeah…"

"It wouldn't be that bad, would it?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I flipped my head towards him.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you were indeed pregnant. You know how the others are, I'm sure they would be over thrilled if the child was theirs. I'm sure deep down you even kind of want the baby, do you not?" Kyoya stared up at the ceiling.

"What about you Kyoya-sempai?" I asked him.

"HARUHI! You left the questioning!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all burst in the door and complained.

"She told her problems to me, you don't have to anymore." Kyoya told them as he sat up on his bed.

"You told them to him and not us?" Kaoru and Hikaru whined simultaneously.

"Sorry."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I kind of feel bad. No Tamaki moments in here. This chapter had slight hints at couples except for him! I love Tamaki! Then again I love them all.. Even non host members like Nekozawa, Kasondada, and Ranka! Anyway, don't worry they will probably be back to normal by next chapter. It just had to finally dawn on Haruhi that she could be pregnant. The twins already realized it too. I'm not sure if it has quiet sunk into Tamaki or Kyoya she could really be pregnant with their kid yet. Anyway, review please!


	4. Day spent with the Hitachiins

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

Princessstphanie- I'm not that great at describing so I hope this chapter doesn't seem to bad. I do have a little shout out thing, please don't take this the wrong way. I just like knowing what people think of my work….

you all have me on your story alert list, but you haven't even reviewed once! I know you are reading it so I'd really appreciate it if you would at least every now and then let me know how I'm doing. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Haruhi." Hikaru and Kaoru shook her awake.

"I'm not making you breakfast." Haruhi mumbled as she sat up in bed.

"I'm hurt." Kaoru pouted.

"We don't want you to make us breakfast. We woke you up because we're taking you out today." Hikaru informed her.

"Alright. Let me get dressed." Haruhi yawned as she slowly stood up. "In other words, you two need to get out of here."

"Ok." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they walked out of the room so she could have some privacy.

While Haruhi was getting dressed Tamaki was pouting and doing everything in his power to make the twins allow him to go out with them for the day. He just didn't think it was fair that they could go and he couldn't. Tamaki went over to Kyoya and made him show him the e-mail he got for the third time. Kyoya was getting a bit annoyed by now. Even though Tamaki was his best friend, he could still be very annoying at times.

"I'll even read it to you this time." Kyoya offered. "It reads like this. _Kyoya, if you could, please, tell my boys that they have to bring Haruhi to the gas station down your road by eleven at the very latest. Thanks, Mrs. Hitachiin_."

"It doesn't say that I can't go too though!" Tamaki defended his case.

"I'm ready." Haruhi said coming out of her room in jeans and a blue shirt.

"Ok. Bye, lord!" The twins teased as they took Haruhi outside to their car.

"BE SAFE HARUHI! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU LATER!" Tamaki's shouts could be heard all the way outside as they were standing at the car.

"Who's driving?" Haruhi asked as she looked back and forth between the twins.

"He is." Kaoru and Hikaru said in union. "So I can sit beside you. No, I'm going to sit beside her while you drive." They were started to get a bit frustrated. "Who would you prefer to drive?"

"Hikaru. He seems like he'd be the better driver." Haruhi said not knowing it was cause a miniature argument.

…at the gas station…

"Hey Hikaru, mom just texted me and said that there has been a change of plans. We need to get our breakfast food from this gas station instead of following her to a nice food restaurant. Then when we're done we're supposed to go meet her at her work." Kaoru told his brother as he stopped the car engine.

"Eat at a gas station? What does she take us for?" Hikaru looked disgusted.

"I feel insulted." Haruhi said as she got out of the car and went into the store.

"Hikaru, you've got to be more careful what you say around her. She's used to this kind of life style." Kaoru reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Well, guess we better go get our breakfast. First cereal and now this!" Hikaru was still complaining.

"I know it's hard, but we're going to have to deal with it for now at least." Kaoru put his arm on his brothers shoulder who soon returned the favor as they walked into the gas station.

Haruhi was holding a bottle of Dr. Pepper as she looked through all the food in the small gas station store. She was debating on either getting a box of Hunny-buns or a box of Twinkies. She wasn't really mad at Hikaru for making such a big deal about eating breakfast like a commoner. She just wished that he wouldn't have also whined the whole way there about it not being fair that Kaoru got to sit with her and not him. Things like that all seem to add up to one another and then one just has to say something eventually.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Haruhi knew at that moment when she heard about five girls squeal out that either one of them or both of them had came into the store.

"Haruhi! There you are." Kaoru waved as he saw me.

"So.. What do you suggest we eat?" Hikaru asked as he came over with him.

"I was going to get either Twinkies or Hunny-buns." Haruhi said.

"What are those?" Kaoru asked taking the Twinkies out of her hands while Hikaru took the Hunny-Buns.

"They're kind of like snacks, but since we have to eat breakfast here we may as well eat something that's at least filling." Haruhi said taking the snacks back from the twins.

"Let's get both." Hikaru said as he and Karou each took one of Haruhi's hands and took her to the cash register.

"My, hello gentlemen. What can I do for you today?" It was obvious the cash register woman was one of the squealing girls earlier.

"Scan these." Hikaru shoved them at the girl.

"Ok! That will be $4.97 with tax included."

"That's it?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked amazed.

"Yes it is. Feel free to come back and buy lots more from us every day of the week from the hours 8-5, those are my shift hours."

"Haruhi, make Kaoru drive now! I want to sit by you!" Hikaru complained as he completely blew off the cash register woman. "Besides he knows how to get there better than I do."

"Ok." I said walking out of the store.

…at their moms work…

"You're kidding me." My eye definitely twitched a few times.

"Nope. We all decided this would be for the best, even your father. It just wouldn't make sense for us to marry one of our sons off to a commoner. People would start to get suspicious and make up rumors. This way at least in case if you are pregnant at least you will have a background, however small it may be." Mrs. Hitachiin told me.

"Why can't I just be a summer time secretary for Mr. Suoh?" I asked really not wanting to become a model.

"As much as he would love that, it'd just look better for our sons to marry a model. I'm sorry Haruhi. First will be some group pictures and then you will try on outfits and walk a run way while my men take pictures of you. It's rather simple actually. Just go backstage to the room that says Haruhi on it and try on the first outfit to the left. They're on that rack in the order that you will need to wear them." Mrs. Hitachiin said as I slowly nodded and left to go get the first outfit.

…ten minutes later…

"Haruhi looks so cute!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

I came out in a navy blue one-piece swimsuit and went to the beach like setting with the other girls in bathing suits. There was one guy there, but he was in the front row.

"Haruhi, I need you to look happy." Mrs. Hitachiin directed.

"I feel like I don't belong here." I said knowing that I was only delaying the whole photo shoot.

"It's alright Haruhi, just try and do a natural smile." Mrs. Hitachiin tried to comfort me.

"That's a little hard considering circumstances."

"Well, is there anything that I can do to make you smile?" Mrs. Hitachiin offered.

"Leave that to us, Mom." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"How are you going to manage that?" I asked.

"Like this." Kaoru and Hikaru came up behind me and started to tickle me and ran behind the props real quick so they weren't in the shot when the camera flashed.

"Thank you boys." Mrs. Hitachiin smiled. "Next is the maid photo, so go change."

…later on that day…

The photo I took after that consisted of a French maid outfit and a blushing face. The photo after that I had to put on a blonde wig, turquoise tank-top, blue colored contacts, ripped grey shorts, and an amazed like facial expression. That photo was taken with four other girls. The one after that however had eighteen other girls. I had to dress like a boy. I was wearing a baggy navy blue t-shirt, baggy khaki shorts, and a grey beanie. The picture I'm posing for now had me in a very slutty looking dress.

"HARUHI! DADDY IS HERE TO SAVE YOU, DARLING!" Tamaki shouted as he burst through the double doors.

"Oh god." I hid behind one of my hands.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"Saving my daughter of course." Tamaki said as he picked me up and tried to carry me away.

"Lord, she is needed for a photo right now. You can 'save' her later." Kaoru said with a bit of a sweat drop.

"Why is she in such a dress?" Tamaki asked.

"The other girls are too."

"So why does she have on a purple wig?"

"For the picture."

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes."

Tamaki finally allowed me to take the picture of me sitting down drinking the beverage in the slutty looking dress. He even let me take five more pictures after that. One I was curled into a ball while wearing silk yellow pajamas and a pink collar. The second picture was me with my hair pulled back into a ponytail as I played basketball in a red number ten outfit. The third picture was me in skin tight, strapless, wedding dress. The fourth was me in a brown turtle neck shirt holding a red shawl as I held my glasses up to my mouth in a classy kind of way. My fifth picture Tamaki insisted he had to be in it too. Tamaki was in green pajamas and had a sea foam green toothbrush in his mouth. I was in a pink tank top and pink skirt and had a red toothbrush and a cup in my hands.

"Well photo shoot is over Haruhi, it wasn't that bad was it?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked me as I came back with my normal clothes I'd started out in on.

"It could have been worse, but I still would have preferred working for Tamaki's dad and filing papers."

"The car is cranked." Hikaru came back from starting to car.

"How did you get here anyway?" I asked the blonde next to me.

"When Kyoya wasn't looking I ran from the house as fast as I could." Tamaki began to show her through his inner mind theatre. "When I was starting to lose my breath a taxi came and picked me up. I told the cab person I had no money with me, but they said since I was so charming I could get a free ride! Isn't that great Haruhi?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean we have to take you home?" Kaoru asked feeling slightly sad that he couldn't sit alone with Haruhi again.

"Or me and Haruhi can walk home together." Tamaki smiled.

"We can take you guys home. No worries." Hikaru insisted.

…back at the house…

Kyoya finally looked up from his laptop after working on it for an hour or two. He didn't really keep up with time when he was on it. He did find it oddly quiet though. It was true that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi were all gone to see Mrs. Hitachiin, but surely Tamaki would have been making some kind of noise or trying to make him do something with him. Wait a minute. Tamaki!

"Where did he go?" Kyoya asked himself as he wondered where he could have went.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I posted the pictures Haruhi took on the photo shoot on the same site that has the dool of the Kyoya who had a makeover. If you don't want to look back for that link in chapter two, just ask me to send you the link. I'll be glad to. Please review!


	5. A new discovery

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the videos mentioned in this chapter.

Princessstphanie- In all honestly I think it'd be best for you to go to youtube and type the information I gave about it so you can watch the video and understand this chapter a lot better. For those you tubers who's videos were mentioned in this fic, I thought they were very good no matter what the ouran crew has to say about them.

What's happening in the video.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Haruhi, come in the living room." Kyoya told me when he walked into my bedroom.

"What for?" I asked wondering what it could be after that whole fashion thing yesterday. I also couldn't help except notice that I'd gotten woken up again. It was weird for Kyoya to be up sooner than me both yesterday and today though. Wonder what's gotten into him.

"Our fan club has gone through extreme measures and has somehow recorded a lot of exclusive footage of us when we're alone." Kyoya tried to explain while keeping his anger at bay.

"What?" I asked still not understanding.

"That's why you need to come in the living room with me."

"Ok." I said climbing out of bed not even caring I was still in my pajamas.

"We saw a clip of when we were at the beach together. Now we're going to watch whatever an 'AMV' is to our club. We don't understand who has been following us, but it's kind of interesting to watch ourselves." Kaoru now explained to me. "They've even managed to get some of our lords inner mind theater."

"I'm confused."

"Here Haruhi! You can sit in my lap." Tamaki smiled as he patted his lap. He got big watery eyes when I got a chair from the dining room and placed it next to Hikaru's instead.

"Ouran High School Host Club REMIX by Pinkvenom?" Kaoru said in a questioning tone as he clicked the link.

The first little part of the remix shows the club looking very confused.

"Responsibility? A bit ironic." Kyoya smirked.

Tamaki was singing to Haruhi about how they should be lovers and she kept telling him that they couldn't do that.

"It's amazing how these people can do stuff like this to us." Tamaki said in awe.

A lot of the twin symmetry with a song calling them Siamese.

"We are not Siamese!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted at the computer.

Haruhi running in her bathing suit.

"They made me sound like a slut!" I opened my mouth in horror.

"Cute song though." Kaoru smiled.

Mori is holding Haruhi.

"What! Why is he holding you?" Tamaki asked.

"Because he was being nice." I replied. These videos are going to earn me a lot of explaining to do. Just what I need.

Tamaki in a lot of woe looks.

"Awww lord, if you're so lonely, why didn't you tell us?" Hikaru and Kaoru teased.

"I'm not!" Tamaki blushed.

Kyoya on top of Haruhi on the bed, in the dark.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all shouted as they looked back and forth between their beloved Haruhi and the shadow king.

"It's the way they put it on there. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Kyoya-sempai would never do such things with me." I tried defending our case. I looked over at Kyoya for help and he just smirked.

The lobelia girls dance.

"She punched me!" Tamaki shouted as he pointed wildly at the tallest and more manly looking of the three girls from the Zuka Club.

Mori swinging his stick around.

"I kind of miss Mori-sempai." I slightly frowned.

"Don't forget Hunny." Tamaki added.

Kyoya drinking out of his water bottle.

"Why do you get all the good songs?" Hikaru asked.

"Because I'm so damn hot according to them." Kyoya smiled knowing these videos were actually kind of funny because it allowed him to know how others thought about him. This would give him ideas on how to market stuff better for the club.

Haruhi in a bra.

"Why'd you pause it?" I asked tilting my head.

"So we could all get a good look." Hikaru grinned.

"You can not violate my precious Haruhi in such a manner!" Tamaki shouted at the twins.

"Why?" I blinked.

"Ok. That's enough for now." Kaoru said taking the mouse back from his brother and clicking the play button.

Mori laying on the floor after Hunny threw him.

"They really do care for one other." I smiled gently.

"They sure do." Tamaki said as everyone nodded.

"Must be nice."

"I LOVE YOU HARUHI!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all started to rub their heads on me.

Tamaki and Hikaru talking on the phone.

"I do not sound like that." Tamaki and Hikaru said in union referring to the parody voice over part of the video.

"Next video then." Kaoru said clicking on a video that was shown in the sidebar. "Not sure what yaoi is, but the picture is one someone drew of me and Hikaru so it must be good."

First thirteen seconds are pics of the twins together.

"This Onakagasuita88 must be one of our customers." Hikaru said.

"Maybe." Kaoru shrugged.

_A pic of the blonde servant about to kiss Kasanoda._

"I knew there was something wrong with him." Hikaru grinned.

A pic of Tamaki about to kiss Kyoya.

Tamaki's mouth dropped and went immediately red.

Two more pics of Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Where are all the pics with Haruhi? I want to see pics of me with Haruhi!" Tamaki whined.

"You think I like having your arms draped around my shoulders in that picture?" Kyoya asked.

"Well… no."

Mori on top of a pants less Tamaki.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tamaki shouted and then put his hand over his mouth for using such a word.

"Pause it on the next picture." Kyoya said as Kaoru agreed and clicked the pause button. He came back in about two minutes holding some kind of weird shaped bottle. "I was told to give you little sips of this at different times when I think it'd be good to know your real thoughts. While we watch these videos Haruhi, I'd like to know what's going through your head."

"Such a drink exists?" I asked.

"Yes. Now one sip."

"And if I refuse?"

"There are many ways of getting it in your mouth." Kyoya said as I slightly blushed and took a sip from the bottle.

"Start the video back." I grinned.

"That's so cute!" I laughed.

A pic of Tamaki holding Hikaru's chin up is shown.

"That's something you don't see everyday." I laughed some more.

"What do you think you're doing lord?" Hikaru asked.

"It was drawn! I don't want to be doing that! I want to do that to Haruhi instead!"

"Please do." I looked him in the eyes which were huge as if in shock.

"I will do anything for you, Haruhi." Tamaki said as he pushed Hikaru out of his chair and cupped my head in his hands.

A pic of Mori and Hunny having sex appears.

"EWWW! I don't think we need to be watching this one anymore." I shielded my eyes.

"Ok. Here what about Kiss me Haruhi by Wolfblood2k6?" Kaoru asked.

"Pictures of me kissing all of you? That works." I grinned a huge grin.

"What kind of stuff is that you gave her?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"A bit of truth serum, alcohol, and some other stuff that will make her not act like herself for a few hours."

"Alcohol? Who gave it to you to give to her?" Karou asked finding it a bit suspicious.

"I bought it."

"Who cares. Video time!" I said taking the mouse and clicking the video myself.

A pic of Kaoru and Haruhi in a field.

"We look pretty cute together." I giggled.

"We do?" Kaoru blushed a little.

"That must also mean we look cute together." Hikaru pointed out.

A pic of Haruhi being in the middle of Tamaki and Kyoya comes up.

"If only." I sighed dreamily making Kyoya raise his glasses to look at me.

A pic that looked very real of Tamaki and Haruhi kissing showed up.

"Why didn't you kiss me that one time anyway?" I asked the boy beside me.

"I thought you didn't want me to…"

A pic of everyone spying on Hikaru and Haruhi came up.

"Did you spy on us?" Hikaru asked Kaoru looking kind of hurt that his brother didn't trust him.

"No!" Tamaki answered for him.

A lot more pictures of Tamaki and Haruhi kissing play.

"I realized you're the only one they showed me kissing." I said feeling kind of amused that everyone thought I should be with him.

"Then we should find a better one. Let's try Hey Haruhi by Mitsukichan242." Kaoru said clicking on the next video. "Hopefully it will be actual footage of us and not pictures.

_Flashes of Haruhi and host club are shown at the beginning._

"Looks like they're actual footage." Hikaru commented.

_Shows when all the men, except Mori, dressed up as girls._

"That was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen." I laughed yet again.

"Who did you think was the prettiest girl?" Tamaki asked batting his eyelids.

"Kyoya."

_Haruhi grabbed onto the back of Tamaki's shirt as he was about to leave the room._

"What's this?" Hikaru raised a brow.

_Kyoya was on top of Haruhi in the bed without his shirt._

"That clip again? Why must they always show it?" Tamaki pouted.

"Cuz he looks sexy without a shirt." I said as he began to cry in a corner.

"You think I'm sexy without a shirt?" Kyoya looked amused.

"Who doesn't?"

_Haruhi was leaning over Hikaru to try and get them down from the net._

"You were blushing?" I asked.

"No. It was hot in there." Hikaru looked away after Kaoru tried to make eye contact with him. "Ok, yes."

_Shows everyone dancing with Haruhi for the credits._

"Who did you like to dance with the most and least that night?" Kyoya asked.

"The most would have been Tamaki and the least was Hunny." I said that and Tamaki came back from his corner to his chair.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Which one do you want to watch now?" Kaoru asked.

"Doesn't matter." I replied.

"Ok then." Kaoru said as he clicked on a video called 'If I was invisible.. (KaoruXHaruhi)' by Kaitouswish1292.

_Showed Kaoru and the others spying on Hikaru and Haruhi's date._

"YOU LIAR!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru tried not to pay attention and finish the video.

"How could you?" I asked the three of them.

"I- I- I didn't want to at first." Tamaki started to stammer.

Not much talking happened during that video. It was out of pure respect for the younger Hitachiin who was looking slightly teary eyed. Many moments Tamaki could have shouted about, but he didn't. Haruhi was the first one who spoke.

"Do you really feel like that, Kaoru?"

"Sometimes."

"Awwww." I said giving him a really big, long hug.

"I want one with her now!" Tamaki exclaimed when our hug had ended.

"Ok. We can watch Tamaki and Haruhi At the Beginning by Sparrow Night Runner." Kaoru clicked the video.

Haruhi staring out the window of the school.

"You were so ugly then." Hikaru noted.

"That is so mean!" Kaoru scolded his brother. "What matters is that me and you transformed her into the girl she is today."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Tamaki smiling when he and Haruhi just got done flying.

"You looked so cute when you did that." I smiled and he blushed as red as Elmo.

Tamaki jumping off the cliff to get Haruhi who had just been thrown by the stupid thug.

"Even though I was mad at you at the time, looking back on it, it was one of the sweetest things ever." I said as Tamaki blushed even harder.

"I remember I had to pay a lot of money because the twins beat up the thugs too." Kyoya said looking at the two grinning boys.

Tamaki giving Haruhi the parka.

"Pervert." Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"I am not! I just didn't want others to see my precious daughters skin." Tamaki defended himself.

"No, you just wanted to be the only one to see her like that."

Haruhi falling into Tamki's arms and then he fell down with her on top of him.

"What went wrong lord?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi and Tamaki dancing.

"I cared for you more than ever during that dance, sempai." I said making Tamaki continue to blush.

"Well videos over. Which one now?" Kaoru asked.

"How about Gomenasai Haruhi by Amdalo?" Hikaru suggested.

"Ok."

The boy who liked Haruhi from middle school is at the start of the video.

"How I hate him." Hikaru frowned.

Haruhi slapping Hikaru.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Kiss it to make it better?" Hikaru asked knowing very well it wouldn't work.

"Aww ok." I said going to the other side of the computer and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Haruhi! I want a kiss too!" Tamaki whined.

"I didn't slap you."

Haruhi's dress on her and Hikaru's date was shown from the bottom to the top.

"It was so cute on you!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all spoke in union.

"Well I thought I was going on a date with Kaoru so I wanted to look nice."

"Was I not good enough for you to get dressed up for me?"

"Well it was supposed to be my date with Kaoru, not you."

"I was sick though so he took my place." Kaoru tried to help his brother.

"We saw you spying on us!" I shouted out.

Hikaru running all through town looking for Haruhi after Hikaru was told by Tamaki she was missing and scared of thunderstorms.

"Tamaki was the reason you came looking for me?" I asked with a mean look.

"How was I to know you were missing and scared of thunder storms?"

Haruhi snuggled into Hikaru during the thunderstorm.

"Thank you for coming back for me."

Hikaru crying after Haruhi thanked him.

"You cried?" I asked looking at him.

"So did you!" Hikaru turned his head.

"How about a video of me with Haruhi now?" Kyoya suggested.

"Ok, So Contagious by Missmustang." Kaoru said clicking the link.

A flash of Kyoya and Haruhi's day together.

"I had fun. Did you?" I asked.

"Yes." Kyoya then looked over at Tamaki, "Even more fun if Tamaki wouldn't had dragged me out of bed and forgot to give me my wallet."

Kyoya holding up the gummies.

"I still can't believe I had to buy you gummies. That's a children's snack!" I began to laugh all over again.

"I'd never seen those before, how was I to know?" Kyoya tried to defend himself so he would not seem foolish.

Kyoya holding on to Haruhi and then pushing her to Kaoru so she could get back Tamaki.

"That kind of hurt." I frowned.

"Well we got him back so that's all that matters." Kyoya said in reference to Tamaki.

"You looked really cute that day." Tamaki said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"We agree." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"How about you? Did you think I looked cute?" I asked looking at Kyoya.

"Yes."

Kyoya grabbing Haruhi's wrist and forcing her onto the bed.

"You forced her into that kind of position?" Tamaki glared.

"I already told you I was teaching her a lesson when you could not." Kyoya sighed at how easily his best friend could forget things so fast.

"We want to teach her the next lesson." Hikaru and Kaoru smiled mischievously.

"You will do no such thing! I will!" Tamaki declared.

"Your lessons don't help her, remember?" Kyoya reminded him.

Tamaki went into the corner of woe for the second time today.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- In all honestly I actually had this chapter written before chapter four was done. How weird is that? Things like that happen when you go back and forth between two computers though. Review please!


	6. A day spent with Tamaki

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC!

Princessstphanie- Just so you guys know, the reason my updating has been so slow is I've just started high school and my fandub projects are going to take up a lot of my time from now till September. October and November will mostly be for fanfic time though, I hope. My homework is actually going to go before my other stuff for once in my life. -gasps are heard- I know it's amazing.

Review please and give ideas, they're very appreciated.

You guys know I love all my reviewers. Every single one of you. I'd just like to tell everyone about my new favorite reviewer -xKuroHinotex-. She likes the couple Haruhi/Tamaki and left me a few very nice reviews and so I wrote this chapter for her.

Warning for future chapters- It's so hard to keep them in character. I'll try as hard as I can to make the guys stay in character, but as you've noticed Haruhi's never been much in character. She has an excuse though. I'm sure you guys know it lol.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What now? I get woken up every morning! I'm not doing more modeling!" Haruhi barked as she woke up immediately. She had not been able to sleep yet another morning. She was beginning to wonder if she was ever going to get to sleep in ever again. Not a very pleasant thing to think about the moment you get woken up.

"I made you breakfast in bed." Tamaki said happily and showing off his charming smile.

"Oh. Thanks sempai." She yawned before she began to slowly sit up.

"I started to feel kind of lonely so I thought we could eat together in your bed." Tamaki said as he got the eggs, bacon, toast, and grits and gently sat them down on the bed. "It's an American breakfast."

"Lonely? What about the others?" Haruhi asked as she took a piece of bacon and chomped on it.

"Hikaru and Kaoru are out with their mom somewhere buying you maternity clothes." Tamaki told her as she swallowed and looked at him weird.

"Maternity clothes? How do they know I'm even pregnant?" She asked.

"They don't."

"Anyway, what about Kyoya-sempai? Where's he at?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki finally climbed into bed with her.

"Kyoya is still asleep and probably won't wake up for a few more hours. So it's just me and you today." Tamaki grinned as he ate a spoonful of eggs.

"Great." Haruhi's eye twitched, though Tamaki didn't seem to notice.

"What would you like to do today Haruhi? Go swimming? Watch a movie? Karaoke? Buy some more commoner coffee? We're out of it you know. We really should go get some more of it. We should buy all the commoner coffee the store has so we will have a huge supply! It should last us at least two weeks, right?" Tamaki was ranting about his precious coffee he had came to love so much.

"Buy coffee?" Haruhi asked.

"To the car it is then. Come on Haruhi." Tamaki smiled as he began to walk out the door. Haruhi sighed and shook her head. She couldn't help to think that guy will lead her to her death one day. Can't help but like him though. There was just something about him.

"I didn't say I wanted to. I was just asking myself out loud." Haruhi said to herself and went out to the car.

…in the grocery store…

The moment Haruhi and Tamaki walked into the store a girl came over to them and asked him to help her get a box down from the top shelf in the pasta isle. Tamaki, being the gentlemen he was, gladly agreed to help her out. Haruhi wasn't sure what kind of coffee he wanted or she would have simply gotten it herself while he was helping the girl. So she waited and waited by the coin exchange machine. People were starting to stare. One man even asked her if she lost her parents. After around ten to fifteen minutes Haruhi started to get aggravated and went to hunt down the blonde boy who claimed to be her father. She found the pasta isle and immediately shot daggers at him. He was just standing there chatting animatedly with the girl. As obvious as she was flirting, he was oblivious to it.

"Tamaki, can we go get that coffee now?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to them.

"Haruhi! Hey! I'm sorry I guess time flies." Tamaki apologized.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" the girls smile disappeared. Haruhi rolled her eyes while Tamaki frowned and shook his head. "So you're single? Great! Then we can go out to dinner tomorrow night. Right, Tamaki? It will be so great! Just the two of us sitting at a romantic table during the night. Some classical music in the background, it will be the perfect evening."

"It's true I'm not his girlfriend. He forgot to mention I was his fiancée though. Now Tamaki, we had better go get you that coffee." Haruhi said grabbing Tamaki's hand and walking four isles to their right.

"Fiancée?" Tamaki's eyes were wide in shock. That was over soon enough though. He began to grin and jump up and down shouting many rounds of "WHOO HOO!"

"Tamaki, we aren't really. I just wanted to hurry up and go home and I know that girl wouldn't of left you alone if she thought you were single. That's all." Haruhi explained secretly wondering if some of that potion was in her.

"So you don't want to marry your daddy?" Tamaki started to pout.

"It sounds so weird when you put it like that." Haruhi laughed.

"Why?" Tamaki blinked.

"Forget it. Now which kind did you want?" Haruhi asked as she pointed to all of the coffee.

"All of it. Remember? We agreed to get all of it so we wouldn't have to come back for two more weeks. That is why you agreed to come here." Tamaki 'reminded' her.

"How could I have forgotten?" Haruhi sweat dropped. "Wait… sempai, how are we going to carry all of this?"

"We will get carts."

"This store doesn't have buggies."

"Buggies?" Tamaki looked confused.

"Yes. It's the same thing as a cart I suppose." Haruhi said still eying all of the coffee they had to transport to the car in the parking lot.

…thirty minutes later…

"Wasn't that fun, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Why would you call that fun?"

"I just got to do a new commoner thing!" Tamaki sounded excited.

"Actually, most of us don't buy all of the coffee in the store. And could you please stop referring to us as commoners? I mean we are people too. You and Hikaru both speak of us as if we are from a different planet or something. It's pretty insulting." Haruhi said while sitting in the car. She was talking to him as he stood leaning up against the car door. He didn't get in until she had finally finished speaking. He cranked the car and immediately apologized to her.

"I didn't mean to upset you! Oh Haruhi, I'm sorry! Daddy is such a fool! I won't do it again. I promise!" Tamaki, as always, made it into a bigger deal than it really was. Haruhi decided not to comment on that because she didn't know how his driving was when he believed her to be mad at him. Since he normally goes into a corner by himself, Haruhi could only imagine what it would be like out on the open road. She thought she should just accept it for now.

"Ok."

"You are such a forgiving daughter!" Tamaki hugged her the moment they got stuck at a red light.

Haruhi sighed.

* * *

"So mom since Haruhi is a known model now," Kaoru began.

"It would be fine for us to marry her, right?" Hikaru finished.

"Boys, you know it's not that simple. Besides the fact you're both in high school, we don't even know right now if she's pregnant or not. Then if she is pregnant she can only marry whomever the father of her child is."

"So when are we going to know if she's pregnant?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not sure. I think Mr. Ootori is bringing over a few doctors and nurses to your house tonight to give her an accurate examination to see if she's pregnant. It's only been a few days, but we're using the best technology money can buy."

"Mom, I'm confused." Kaoru stated.

"Why?" Mrs. Hitachiin titled her head slightly.

"If we aren't sure if she's pregnant or not yet, why are we out shopping for her maternity clothes?" Kaoru asked.

"There's a new part of our agreement we haven't exactly told any of you yet…."

"Which would be?" Hikaru tapped his foot wanting an answer that very moment.

"Even if she's not pregnant…," Mrs. Hitachiin stopped herself. "It's nothing to worry about boys. You do know that no matter what it would be impossible for both of you to marry her, right?"

The twins eyes got larger at the very same moment. Neither of them had stopped to think about that little fact very much. Sure it had crossed the minds of them both a few times, but had they ever really given that much thought to it? Only one of them can marry her. Only one of them can be the father of her child. One of them would have a happy family life. One of them would be left alone. One of them will end up in pain.

"We know mom."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I kind of switched scenes in this chapter. A first time of me ever doing it with an actual boarder. It's amazing. I thought it may help you guys out some since some of you were saying you got confused. Well I'm going to be out of town for three days so I won't be able to start work on that new chapter until then. I bet I made some of you curious about what the new twist was. Well all of you, review please. I know you won't be happy about Haruhi's new OOC'ness. It will be even worse next chapter. I've already gotten the idea for how I'm going to start it out.


	7. Her second kiss

So Who Is The Dad?

Princessstphanie- I actually made the outline to this chapter when I was gone those three days. Just a rough one though, I didn't have any details for any of it. The detail came off the top of my head while I wrote this chapter. In fact a lot of stuff for all my fics just come right off the top of my head. Well anyway here's the new chapter. Also if anyone wants to know why it has taken me so long to update this time I have two very good excuses.

POV- Haruhi

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

We were lying on his bed watching the movie 'Pirates of the Caribbean 2' while the others were doing who knows what. I think they all went out to get ice cream or something. I don't really care though. I was really into the movie and I thought he was too. I wish my life could be more like the movie, two sexy guys in love with me, that would be so awesome. I ran my fingers through the hair of the man beside me. Sounds funny coming from me, I know. I've always wondered what it felt like though.

"Why the sudden urge?" Kyoya smirked.

"Oh… sorry Kyoya-sempai." I quickly took my hand away from him.

"No need to apologize. You were only acting out your hearts wishes. Right?" Kyoya asked.

I nodded wondering what his punishment would be.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I do the same."

"Huh?" I blinked.

Kyoya picked me up and put me in his lap. He slowly wrapped his arms and around my waist, looked me straight in the eyes, and gave me my second kiss ever. I was shocked at first, so I didn't respond. That only made him more aggressive. He forced his tongue into my mouth and by then I was fully aware of what was happening. The Shadow King was kissing me. I finally kissed him back, he was pleased. He laid me down on the bed beside him and he climbed on top of me so we could deepen our kiss. I had just put my arms around his neck when my heart stopped.

"KYOYA!"

"Yes?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki shouted.

"Kissing Haruhi." Kyoya said as if it were no big deal.

"And you're ok with this?" Tamaki asked looking at me.

"Well… yeah."

"My life is over! I can not live with out my beloved Haruhi! My best friend betrayed me! He stole my daughter from me! How dare he? You are a bad mother, Kyoya! I want a divorce!" Tamaki ran out of the room crying about how unfair everything was.

"Guess we'd better go after him." I sighed.

"Yeah." Kyoya said.

"I hope you're the dad." I smiled warmly.

"Why's that?" Kyoya looked slightly amused.

"I'm not sure yet."

The moment he walked out of the door he was attacked by a big scary looking dog. He got chased around the whole house three times before Kaoru called him off. Apparently Tamaki had told the twins about our kiss. Was it really that big of a deal if I wanted to kiss him? I mean he's not the only one I'd like to really kiss. Would they all flip if I was caught kissing one of them?

* * *

"Haruhi? Are you ok?" Hikaru was waving his hand in my face as I opened my eyes.

"You're alive!" Tamaki shouted as he ran up and hugged me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked while scrunching up my brow.

"You were in my room watching a movie with me. You somehow fell off of the bed and hit your head. You've been out of it since." Kyoya explained. "During this time I had to deal with Tamaki flipping out and the twins teasing him. It's good to have you back."

"So that was a dream?" I asked myself.

"Was what was a dream, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Ok, for any reason did you two have a dog in here earlier?"

"No.."

"Ok. That's all I need to know." I laughed thinking back on the dream and how realistic it had seemed.

"Our parents are going to tell us something important tonight. We guess they know if you're pregnant or not." Tamaki said.

"Well since you're ok we're going to go outside." Hikaru said waving his hand motioning for his brother to follow him out.

"See ya later." Kaoru waved.

"Bye guys." I waved back. "WAIT! I'M GOING TO FIND OUT IF I'M PREGNANT TONGIHT?!"

"It's got a twenty percent failure rate since it's only been a few days." Kyoya said trying to cheer me up. That or he was just boasting about the high statistics money could buy.

"Anything else I should know about?" I asked.

"Renge knows you're really a girl thanks to those stupid videos."

"So I can't be in the host club anymore?" I asked wondering how else I was going to pay off the debt I owed them.

"On the contrary, she has told everyone else that had gotten suspicious that you had a twin sister named Haru-chan. She says she will keep our secret on one condition. She just doesn't know what that is yet."

"Great, another lie. I'm a pregnant boy and now I have a fake sister named Haru-chan. How is this going to work when we go back to school?" I asked both of the boys.

"That one is easy!" Tamaki stood up looking proud of himself. "You will continue to go there and be you until you start to show, if you're pregnant that is. When that happens we will say that you are taking the rest of the year in home school courses. Which is when we bring Haru-chan into the picture. You'll still get to stay with the host club, but you just won't be a host. You get to stay there because you will be engaged with one of us. That explains why you are pregnant!"

"And how long did it take you to come up with that?" I laughed.

"About five minutes." Tamaki grinned.

"I love how you guys aren't more concerned that I could be pregnant with your child. Instead you're all planning stuff in case I am. A fake story, buying me maternity clothes, what next?"

"It's a very drastic change in our lives. One of us will have to become a father, we all are fully aware of it. We are just trying to act as normal as possible until we know which of us it is. Precautions on the other hand are a good thing to have. They keep you more prepared." Kyoya fixed his glasses.

"Don't forget we have another meeting with our parents tonight. They may think otherwise." Tamaki reminded him.

"GRR!" I threw my arms up in the air. "I'm going to go make a sandwich."

"I'll do it for you." Tamaki jumped off the couch, throwing his banana peel on the floor.

"That's ok, I can do it." I smiled.

Then I stepped on his stupid peel.

"AHHHH!" I cringed as I started to fall.

When I finished falling, I relaxed. It didn't hurt as much as I had thought it was going to. Wait a second! I landed on Kyoya-sempai! And my lips are on his! How ironic is that? Both my first and second kiss are complete accidents due to Tamaki and a banana peel. Wait, what am I doing still thinking? I've got to get off of him!

"Not again!" Tamaki went into the corner crying.

"Sorry." I blushed and apologized as I got off of him.

"At least you didn't fall on the floor. I'm not that informed on how early stuff like that can hurt the baby, but we don't want to mess around just in case. You need to be more careful." Kyoya said not even mentioning the fact that I had just kissed him.

"Look what we got!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted as a little puppy came running up to Kyoya and licking his face. "Her name is Frou Frou, we're watching her tonight for the neighbor."

"Get it off me." Kyoya said mentally flinching from the dog on him. For some reason the dog made him think of Tamaki. Kyoya didn't hate dogs or Tamaki, but he found them both pretty annoying.

"Talk about slight dejavu." I laughed as I compared my dream to today.

I kissed Kyoya, just on accident. Tamaki got only a little dramatic, but he still did. The twins ended up bringing a random dog to the house. Freaky. Maybe tonight I can dream about who the actual father of my baby is. If I even have a baby! This is all so confusing and hard to grasp. I've got to stop flipping out and acting like I have been lately.

"What time do we have to be there tonight?" I asked not wanting to compare the two anymore.

"In two hours."

"Ok good." I inwardly sighed.

"Which means we're leaving now. Thanks for bringing it up." Tamaki smiled.

"Why now?" I asked.

"Well we have to drive ourselves and we need to stop and eat somewhere." he answered.

"We are not driving this time! We are sitting with Haruhi! It's your turn, lord." the twins stuck out their tongues and wrapped one arm around me each.

"But, but! I want to sit with Haruhi! A father should be allowed to sit next to his daughter!" Tamaki whined.

"Don't you mean stupid aunt?" the Hitachiin's teased like they did back on the beach.

"I'm not a stupid aunt!" Tamaki threw his arms into the air and flailed them wildly at the boys.

"Has it ever occurred to you guys that maybe I could be the one who drives?" I asked as they all stopped arguing and looked at me in deep thought.

"You can't." Tamaki said kind of airily.

"And why's that?" I raised a brow at him for the second time today.

"We told our parents we would take care of you." he replied.

"And we will do that." Kyoya said picking up the car keys.

"Moms going to drive? Yay!" Tamaki hugged him and Kyoya stiffened a little.

"Lord gets shot gun!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted out as they began to run towards the door.

"You rotten kids!" Tamaki began to chase them to the car.

"It's funny how they're racing to get to sit by me, but I'm still right here." I laughed at how stupid my fellow housemates could be.

"Guess that means you can be shotgun." Kyoya stated.

"Guess so." I shrugged since I didn't care very much about where I sat or who I sat by. I had much bigger things on my mind. Much bigger things.

* * *

…after dinner when they first get out of the car to see their parents…

"Well that was fun, wasn't it Kaoru?" Hikaru sniggered.

"Oh yes it was Hikaru, very much fun." Kaoru joined him.

"Was not!" Tamaki whined.

"Was not what son?" Mr. Suoh asked.

"Dad? Where did you come from?" Tamaki looked confused.

"Sempai, are you feeling ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi and I have been standing here talking to Mr. Suoh for a few minutes." Kyoya explained to the shocked looking blonde boy.

"Dad! What are you doing talking to Haruhi for so long without me?"

"Well Haruhi, Kyoya, and I were discussing what life was like living together." Mr. Suoh replied to his son before he had time to flip out. After seeing that he was not going to do so he asked, "why don't we go inside now? We have some important matters to discuss with you all."

They all walked into the mansion and went to the living room where the twins and their mom was sitting. Tamaki and Haruhi found it kind of odd that only Mr. Hitachiin was here, not counting Mr. Suoh that is. Kyoya didn't find it odd at all, he had known what was about to be said due to either his smartness or connections. Once they all sat down Mr. Suoh spoke.

"Most of the parents are here in case you were wondering. We have news to tell all of you and we think it would be best for us to tell you all separately. Hikaru, you will stay in this room with your father. Tamaki, you will be following me into my study for us to talk. Kyoya, your dad is waiting for you in the kitchen. Kaoru, you will be talking to your mother instead and she's in our second guest room. Lastly Haruhi, your dad is waiting for you in Tamaki's room."

"Tamaki's room? Why are we talking in his room?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah and why aren't we talking to both mom and dad?"

"Haruhi, I thought that would be where you are most comfortable seeing as how you've been in there a few times before. Hikaru, Kaoru, the reason you can't be told at the same time is because we need everyone to be very open about this information we are going to tell you." Mr. Suoh told the three questioners.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter than I had originally planned it. I just couldn't keep you all waiting any longer. I really do feel bad leaving you all without an update for so long. Hopefully I won't get any more family deaths or car crashes and I can get the next chapter way quicker. I'm dedicating tomorrow morning to working on it. I'll try to write as much as I can. Review please?

PS- If for some reason any of you care this chapter was seven pages.


	8. Everyones reaction

So Who Is The Dad?

Princessstphanie- I told you all I would work on this when I woke up the next morning and I did. I made it through them telling Hikaru and Kaoru, but then my best friend dragged me dress shopping for our homecoming. Did I mention how annoying it is people put this fic on their alert list, but never review? -sigh- Oh well. I do have a whole bunch of awesome reviewers though. I'll get right to work on replying to your reviews tonight. I updated in a shocking three days!

Have fun keeping up with the POV this chapter, it's going to change a lot. Whoever is getting talked to will be what the POV is. Even though they would normally refer to them as mom or dad, I'm going to keep saying Mr. or Mrs. Hitachiin or so on so you don't get so confused, but in some cases it will be. Dang was that whole thing contradictory or what?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You're serious?" I laughed. "That is just to funny to be true!"

"Yes, I'm very serious. If I were you, I would stop laughing and think about what I just told you." Mr. Hitachiin sat up straighter in the chair he was in.

"Why do I need to think about it more? I've already thought about it."

"You don't seem to be taking this very seriously. Why is that, son?" Mr. Hitachiin was starting get a little worried from the way his son was taking the news he had told him.

"Why does it have to be taken seriously? Nothing has been serious in the past week dad. One weekend in a haunted mansion and then boom we're stuck living together because we thought she could be pregnant with one of our kids. None of this is very realistic. Why should I believe what you just said? You guys keep throwing in new stuff all the time. Who knows, maybe this whole thing was a setup to begin with." I threw my arms up into the air since I was so frustrated at the moment. I want Kaoru.

"You can't be serious, can you?" Mr. Hitachiin asked.

"I don't know." I made my eyes dart to the other side of the room.

"Well let me ask you this, son. How do you feel about her?"

"Screw this, I'm not going to be interrogated." I ran off in the direction of the backyard.

I wonder how Kaoru is doing. Is he taking it the same way I am? Or is he happy and serious like dad thought I should be? Surely not. No matter what happens I will always have my brother and he will have me. Who agreed to this new twist anyway? Can our parents really do this? I mean it's not like Haruhi would even want to anyway. She would rather continue a regular, single, life at school and keep her grades up. Did they ever think about how this will effect her? Her dreams? Her goals? Everything she's ever wanted since her mother died?

* * *

"Kaoru dear, are you ok?" Mrs. Hitachiin placed an arm around my shoulder. 

"Sure I am, why wouldn't I? I mean it's not like it's going to effect my life any. Why would Haruhi want to be with me for the rest of her life? I'm sure she would much more prefer being with Tamaki, Hikaru, or Kyoya. I'm also sure that they all care about her a lot more than I ever could too. Tamaki and Hikaru love her mom. I'm not sure about Kyoya, but I think he may come around soon enough. So why shouldn't I be ok?" I said gently taking my moms arm off of me.

"How do you know she doesn't want to be with you? Have you asked her? I don't think you did." Mrs. Hitachiin said turning my head so she would look me dead in the eye.

"Mom…I love her, but I can't. I could never do that to Hikaru."

"Look, I'm not telling you to go after her if you don't want to. All I'm saying is that I want you to be happy and stop putting yourself down so much. You're a very special young man, Kaoru." Mrs. Hitachiin said making me give off a slight blush. I don't think she noticed though.

"Thanks mom, but I don't think it's my place to go after her. I'm not putting myself down either, I know she would rather have one of the others. She looks at them differently than she does me. She sees me as a friend mom, nothing more." I hoped my mom would drop the subject.

"Who says it's not your place to go after her? Do what's good for you once in your life. Not what's good for your brother or someone else. You think I never noticed; I can tell how you are always sacrificing stuff to make your brother happy. That is a very honorable thing to do, but every once in a while you should think about yourself too."

"Why? I love Hikaru more than anything and I want him to be happy. My happiness will always come in second as long as he's around."

"You two know you can't be together forever, soon you will both have to start families of your own. I know that's hard to understand right now since you're still in high school."

"I need to go check on Hikaru." I said as I stood up and walked towards the living room.

Mom really just doesn't understand. I need Hikaru and Hikaru needs me, we share a world that's different from theirs', most people can't even tell us apart. Mom and Dad just recently found out how to and I'm still not all that sure that if we pulled our twin symmetry act or the 'Which One is Hikaru Game' they would be able to tell the difference. Haruhi is the only one who will ever be able to do that.

"Hikaru?" I called out to the empty living room. "Where are you?"

I guess I'll just have to sit here and wait for him to come back. I knew he wouldn't be able to take this news very well.I'm sure he'll be fine as soon as he can get all the frustration gone and think clearly though.

* * *

"Ok." I said adjusting my glasses on my nose. 

"You always were a bright one, Kyoya." Mr. Ootori said as he looked at his hands which were sitting in his lap entwined together.

"Hmn." I gestured.

"Like your brothers you've always been in the top ranks at school, but I've noticed something about you that the others cannot do."

"And it is..?"

"You have a good ability of being able to sense what is going to happen before it happens. I'm pretty sure you already knew what I was going to tell you before I did. That is why you don't seem to care much." Mr. Ootori looked over at me since I had made no response. "Am I correct?"

"Is that all you had to tell me? Or do you need to tell me something I don't know, father? It's true I can many times figure out what is going to be done or said if the person is predictable. I just want to know why are you going to give the companies over to my brothers if you know I have such a skill. We both know it would be handy in this field."

"How do you feel about the girl?"

"There you go changing the subject." I pointed out.

"As your father you will answer me and when you answer you will speak the truth."

"I understand I have feelings for her, but I'm not sure what they are yet. Even if it is or isn't love, I will take responsibility if I need to. I have promised both you and Mr. Fujioka so you don't need to worry about the family name getting tarnished."

"I'm not thinking of the family name."

"Then what are you thinking about? Actually never mind." I withdrew my question not really caring what he had to say as a response. "I'm excusing myself from the room to see how the others are taking the news." I said not wanting to have this conversation with him.

There is no way he knows me and if he does he obviously doesn't care if he still won't let me take over. Have I not proved myself worthy in his eyes? I've been working my whole life just to impress him. It will never work though because I was cursed being born into the family as the third son. Then again Tamaki is Mr. Suoh's only son and he still may not take over the family business. I wonder why he asked me about my feelings towards Haruhi though. What do I feel towards her?

* * *

"My precious Haruhi! Of course her daddy will be here for her in such a time! She needs me! How could you even think I'd leave her to them? I am the only one who can save her! Time for plan Get The Others Away From Haruhi So Daddy Can Be With Her!" I raised one arm into the air and pointed towards to ceiling. 

"Whoa son, calm down. Even if you are my dear son, you can look and act like such an idiot." Mr. Suoh looked at me and smiled as he was laughing at me.

"Why should I calm down in a time like this? I have to rescue her before any of them hurt her!"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that she won't want to marry you and she wants to be with one of the other guys? They all seem to have unique things about them. Kyoya is smart, good with money, and trustworthy. Kaoru is very open with his emotions, loyal, and understanding. Hikaru is protective, possessive, and funny." Mr. Suoh said not wanting to burn his sons hopes, but to make them a bit more realistic.

"And I'm loving, romantic, and charming!" I defended myself.

"Don't forget bold, thinks before speaking, and dramatic." Kyoya said as he entered the kitchen that my dad and I were standing in.

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"I was just stopping in to see how he was taking it and he was doing exactly like I thought he would. So now I'm going to go get some fresh air." Kyoya left the room and shut the door behind him.

"His dad already finished telling him?" Mr. Suoh asked out loud.

"Guess so." I shrugged.

"You are not really going to go through some plan are you?"

"It is my duty as her father to be the one to protect her!" I threw one arm over my forehead.

"I really do think you should stop referring to her as your daughter. Especially if you're going to really go through with it." Mr. Suoh advised.

"She even said so herself that I reminded her of her father." I told him.

"Well I guess there is that saying that women grow up to marry their fathers. Or was it men always grow up to marry their mothers?"

* * *

"Haruhi, my lovely daughter, you've grown into a very responsible young woman. Your daddy is very proud of you. You know that right?" Ranka said taking my hands in his own. 

"I know."

"You're not pregnant."

"I'm not?"

"No you're not."

"So I can come back home?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Actually Haruhi, no. That is what this whole meeting was about. We have all decided on a new condition that will benefit you." Ranka said slowly because he didn't know how to break it to me I guess. Whatever it is must be pretty bad.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well we all noticed that all of your friends have developed feelings for you."

"No they haven't." I sweat dropped.

"We think they have. And so we all believe that it is in your best interest and benefit to go ahead and marry one of them. Naturally had you been pregnant you would have married whoever the father was, but now that we know you aren't you have the choice to marry any of them."

"How exactly would that benefit me?"

"You will be financially set for the rest of your life. You won't have to worry about paying bills on time, making sure there is enough food to eat, and all that other stuff that I have to go through. You will be able to have a happy life with one of them. Besides Haruhi, I seem to think you may have feelings for at least one of them too. Oh I hope you marry one of those cuties!" Ranka began to fantasize about his daughters wedding.

"Dad, I'm happy being a commoner. I really don't mind it." I tried to tell him, but he was long gone into his version of the inner mind theater. Why must my dad be so much like Tamaki?

"To think I can have one of them as my son-in-law! All the other parents in the town would be so jealous! I can't wait! Haruhi, I've already signed the contract for it and everything! It's going to be so wonderful! Imagine it! Big house, good food, people to do stuff for you, and kids of your own one day!"

"I seriously have to marry one of those idiots?" I was in disbelief.

"Yes! Isn't it great!"

"Which one do I have to marry?" I asked thinking of the possibilities.

"Any of them. All the parents think that you would make a fine wife and since you already are known as a small time model now it won't look all that weird. Which one do you want to marry Haruhi? I hope it's not that perverted boy. What about one of the Hitachiin sons? Or Kyoya!"

"I'm actually known as a small time model now?"

"Yes you are!"

"Wait, what are we going to do about that whole me having a twin sister thing?" I asked thinking about my supposed twin sister named Haru-chan.

"Who cares? You're going to get married! Oh I bet the wedding will be so beautiful and lots of people will attend. Does daddy get to be the maid of honor?" Ranka got sparkles in his eyes.

"Dad you're not a woman. You will have to be the father of the bride, but do I really have to go through with this? I mean all I want to focus on is my grades. I do not need a husband."

"Don't need one? That's crazy talk! You are getting married to one of them and it's final. Remember I signed a contract agreeing that you will marry one of them. You just have to pick."

"You make it sound easy. This is a big decision. Whatever I chose will effect the rest of my life."

"I'm sure you'll pick the best choice. Just follow your heart."

How could this be happening? I'm not pregnant, but I still have to get married. How does that even make sense? They think it will be a benefit for me? How do they get that? It is kind of funny that all the parents think that their sons have feelings for me. They must not know their sons as well as they think they do, I guess. As for me having to choose one of them to be married to for the rest of my life, how do they think I can pick just like that? It's a very major life changing decision. I guess I should just be thankful that I'm not pregnant with one of their kids. Then again if I was pregnant at least I wouldn't have the choice of deciding which one I wanted to be with. Or should I be glad I get to pick? This is all just so complicated. I just want to go home. Dad seems to be really excited about this whole thing. I don't think I've seen him look so happy in a long time. Maybe this is for the best then. At least my father will be happy. I guess in the end that's all that really matters. I've handled them all this long, surely I can handle just one of them for the rest of my life

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Dun dun dun, now Haruhi has a choice of who to marry. This time I will be taking an actual vote. Actually I'm going to ask a few questions and one of this is the vote. Hope that makes sense… I do it in another one of my fics to see what my readers think is going to happen in the story.

**1. Who do you want Haruhi to marry?**

**2. If I could update once a week, what day would you prefer?**

**3. Should I let Tamaki's dog live with them too?**


	9. Surprise visit

So Who Is The Dad?

Princessstphanie- I'm trying not to take my bad mood out on this fic, but from the past two chapters compared to the rest I myself even know they aren't my best. Maybe I'll redo them one day. Who knows. Does anyone read this stuff anyway? Lol, oh well at least maybe one person cares enough. I actually had this chapter written on September 22nd, but considering I wanted to do a weekly update I figured why not just hold back a few days and then post it to start the routine. So I'm going to aim to update on every Thursday. It's true I was going to pick Sunday, but then I figured why not just do it on Thursday so I can entwine my honors lit spelling words into the chapter. I only inserted two of them in here though. I'll do them in next weeks chapter.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"When did they say you had to pick by?" Hikaru asked out of curiosity and partially because he felt bad for her.

"I have one week."

"Only a week?" Kaoru was dumbfounded.

"Yes. I was only going to be given three days, but Mrs. Hitachiin convinced them to at least let me have a week. And for that I'm very grateful." Haruhi was explaining the rest of the minor details to the twins since they missed the whole conversation when Kaoru had to go calm down Hikaru in the garden. It turned out that he wasn't even all that mad he just didn't know how to show his feelings and anger was the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I set you up your own e-mail account so your dad can contact you without having to go through me." Kyoya said walking in and putting his laptop on the coffee table so Haruhi could look at it. "Your password is currently your birthday, but feel free to change it."

"Thanks, Kyoya-sempai."

"You can make a Youtube account now!" Hikaru and Kaoru suggested together.

"Why would I want to do that?" Haruhi asked.

Before they had time to respond a loud burst of laughter was heard from the hallway. That laugh could be none other than that of their king. Kyoya closed his laptop and told them they should probably go check on him to make sure he hasn't gone crazy. The twins started joking about how if Tamaki had finally gone crazy it would be just one less to fight over Haruhi. Those comments just made Haruhi walk faster.

"Oh, hi dad." Haruhi said when she found the source of laughter.

"Hey, Haruhi!" Ranka smacked his lips and gave his daughter, who had an annoyed look, a big hug.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Fujioka?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in symmetry.

"Well…" Ranka's said as the inner mind theater took over in flashback form.

…flashback…

The moment Kyoya cranked up the car a pair of ears raised. Antoinette got off of her bed and raced to the window in the front of the mansion. When she saw her master step into the front of the car she began to whimper non stop. Antoinette had been somewhat depressed for the past few days without Tamaki there. She loved him so much. He was really the only one who ever gave her much attention. She howled as the car drove off and she really did look pathetic since she was normally such a happy dog.

"What's wrong with the dog?" Mr. Ootori asked.

"She misses Tamaki no doubt." Mr. Suoh replied. "Antoinette loves Tamaki more than anyone or anything on this planet. I imagine he loves her quite a lot also for him to insist she had to live in the house with a bedroom right next to his."

"I can take her over there for a visit tomorrow then. I'm sure she'll like it. Is that ok with you?" Ranka motioned towards the chairman.

"Well I don't see why not."

…end of flashback…

"I missed you too!" Tamaki continued to play with his dog. Antoinette was barking, smiling, wagging her tail, and drooling as much as Tamaki was grinning, laughing, and running out of breath.

"They do look pretty happy together." Ranka, and the kids all just watched for a moment with small smiles on their faces about how happy they could make each other. Secretly they all wished they had someone who could make them feel like that inside.

"Can we keep her, can we keep her? PLEASE!" Tamaki begged while looking up at Ranka.

"She is your dog. Your father said it would be ok as long as you remembered to feed her, bathe her, brush her, and walk her. Though I don't think that last one will be to hard."

"Yay! Now I have to introduce you all. Wait, you guys have already met before. Never mind." Tamaki sprang up to his feet and dusted off the dust which was there from lack of cleaning.

"You do know she's a dog, right?" Hikaru looked at him like he was stupid.

"She is very intelligent! Here watch this. Antoinette, " Tamaki looked into the eyes of his dog, "I want you to love Haruhi, protect Haruhi, and do anything you can to help her. Ok?"

Antoinette barked.

"See!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"What I see is a mess! I thought you boys were taking care of my precious Haruhi! Kaoru, you do the dishes. Hikaru, you do the vacuuming and dusting. Kyoya will be in charge of the cooking," the three boys just looked at him. "Get a move on it! Right now! Snap, snap!"

"Yes, sir." Hikaru and Kaoru mumbled as the walked off to their duties with scowls on their faces.

"I would be glad to fix you a meal Mr. Fujioka, what would you like?" Kyoya put on one of his false smiles that Haruhi could see through. Luckily for him she was the only one in the family who could.

"What do you want me to do? Stay by your side? Read you a story?" Tamaki asked as Ranka shook his head.

"You will clean the toilets."

Tamaki's mouth dropped. "Toilets? Me? Clean toilets? Why!"

Tamaki was totally oblivious to the fact that he looked like a complete idiot. Ranka knew it though and he just stood there and shook his head at him until Tamaki finally got over himself and went into the bathroom to go do his assigned chore.

…two hours and some minutes later…

It turned out that Kaoru didn't know how to do dishes, Tamaki fainted when he first put the cleaning brush in the toilet, Hikaru almost sucked up Ranka's hair when he was letting his head hang off the couch, and Kyoya made food that was to spicy for Ranka. So while Haruhi watched Practical Magic and petted Antoinette, Ranka was having to show the guys a few things about the house.

"Ok. Maybe you just need to switch jobs." Ranka suggested.

"Or you could let us have our maids, butlers, and cooks back to do it for us."

"Then it wouldn't be much of a punishment, would it Hikaru?"

"Well… no." he sighed in defeat.

"Look raise your hand if you know how to do dishes." Haruhi raised her hand. "Vaccum?" Haruhi raised her hand again. "Clean a toilet?" Haruhi slowly raised her hand a third time. "Cook?" Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya all raised hands all this time. Ranka sighed. "What can you do?"

"We can charm young women."

"We're going to need to do a lot of work. I'll be back tomorrow. Even though she may not be pregnant, she is still going to marry one of you. I would like to know that if she ever got sick you could maintain the house so she wouldn't have to worry about it and raise her temperature even more."

"Dad, did you ever figure out what we are going to do about school? In case you didn't notice we start back the day after I decide who I'm going to have to marry." Haruhi said as everyone looked at him.

"Well… no. I did find some of the cutest wedding gowns though!" Ranka didn't seem to notice, but everyone else including Antoinette sweat dropped.

"Have no fear! I have a plan!" Tamaki boldly declared. "We will go about our days as normal in the host club. Then by the time of the wedding, it will be Haru-chan getting married. The reason Haruhi could not come see the wedding is because secretly he loves his sisters husband-to-be."

"And what happens after I get married? Will I just act like I'm not? Will everything stay the same? Crazy costumes? Weird vacations? Acting like an actual family? I mean I'm going to be married to someone who calls themselves my father, my mother or one of my brothers? It's not normal." Haruhi was finally letting them know how she felt about the family name callings. She was basically telling them that if she were to get married, she wanted to act like it was an actual marriage. It kind of shocked them.

"Haruhi! I know what you can do!" Ranka smiled knowing he can help his daughter. "Whoever this Haru-chan marries will be your actual husband, but since you can't act like you and your sister are both married to the same man, why not also have a fake gay boyfriend?"

"Fake gay boyfriend?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Yeah, she will be married to one of you except she will act like she's going out with someone else during club hours."

"I think that is a wonderful idea Mr. Fujioka." Kyoya smiled. "Why don't you go and tell it to the other parents? Feel free to take Antoinette as company too."

"Nonsense. She's so much happier here. Oh I know! Antoinette dear, come here!" Ranka called for the dog and it came running up to him. "Antoinette, why don't you go claim a bedroom? You can have whichever one you would like."

Antoinette went through the hallway and sniffed at all of the doors. When she reached the one farthest from where everyone else was standing at she began to bark and gently paw at the door. It was obvious she had made the choice that this room would be where she would stay at.

"You don't mind, do you?" Ranka asked.

"It's fine with me." Haruhi shrugged.

"So where are you going to sleep Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"We can share the room." Haruhi said as if it were no big deal. The men however didn't take it so lightly. Some of the men anyway. Nobody really can tell Kyoya's emotion when we wears his glasses.

"My daughter will not share a room with a dog!" Tamaki demanded.

"I don't mind."

"If Antoinette is taking your room, you can take mine."

"But Sempai, where would you sleep?" Haruhi asked.

"With Kyoya!" Tamaki pointed over to his friend who shook his head no. "Then Hikaru and Kaoru will let me!"

"Hell no." Hikaru and Kaoru said not even three seconds afterwards.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki suddenly got big eyes.

"No."

"Looks like someone gets to sleep on the couch!" Ranka laughed as the twins joined in and started to tease him about having to sleep on a couch like a commoner. Haruhi wasn't pleased. "Well I'd better run now. See you boys later. Bye Haruhi, daddy loves you!"

"So it is ok for a father to love his daughter!" Tamaki was cheering.

"How many times must I tell you that you are not my real father?"

That was enough to send him into the corner of woe for today.

Haruhi was getting just a little annoyed that he was still calling him her father when there was a chance she would be married to him. Kyoya as her mother and the twins as brothers weren't as bad because they didn't constantly call themselves that. Tamaki on the other hand says it at least twenty times a day. Haruhi just wanted to know why he could be two different people. Then again couldn't they all? Kyoya was normally really cold from first encounter, but once getting to know him he slightly opens up. Hikaru can loose his temper at any given moment and Kaoru.. well.. So maybe they weren't all two different people. Just most of them.

…in the middle of the night…

It was true he was one to wake up randomly in the middle of the night, but something was different this time. Somehow he just sensed it. He jumped off of the couch, ran into a chair, fell on the floor, got back up, and headed in the direction of his old room. When he got into the room he realized it was not just Haruhi in it. Someone else had to of felt something was wrong too.

"Haruhi! Are you ok?" Tamaki asked out of concern as he sat down on the bed with them.

"I'm fine." Haruhi said.

"Then why is he in here?" Tamaki questioned.

"He was just helping me think."

"Haruhi, you know I'm here if you ever need to talk to me about something."

"Is there something you needed me for?"

"It's just I felt something was wrong so I came and checked on you."

"Like I said before, I'm fine. I just needed help clearing my head. Our parents pushing this on me so fast is just making me a little more emotional, I guess."

Tamaki moved closer to her. "Haruhi, if it really bothers you so much I can find a way to talk our parents out of it. I'll do whatever it takes for you to be happy. I'm sure we can acquit this somehow if we try hard enough."

"Thanks sempai, but I'm ok. I got myself into this so I'll just have to deal with it." Haruhi sighed into the pillow in which she was holding onto.

"Haruhi, I'm with Tamaki. If you really don't want to surely we can somehow get you out of it."

It was at that moment that Antoinette came into the room and started to bark. She eventually managed to wake up the others in the house which made the two boys get out of Haruhi's new room so she could get some rest. Antoinette then curled up at the bottom of Haruhi's bed and watched her as Haruhi slowly got off the bed and looked around the room. Tamaki's things were still in it since he didn't have time for them to switch items in the rooms. She looked at all the photos of the club that were in frames throughout the room and smiled when she noticed one of her with Tamaki and Kyoya.

Kyoya wasn't able to get back to sleep as fast as he thought he could either. Normally he loved sleep and did it whenever he had the chance. He just couldn't stop thinking though. He didn't even think about the same thing the whole time. He was thinking about a lot of different things that had to do with Haruhi, his family, Tamaki, Antoinette, cleaning, the host club, and a lot more.

The twins just looked out their bedroom window and watched the moon. They discussed the stuff Haruhi had just said and their opinion on it all. They didn't do that for long though because then that made them start to think that their world made slightly change soon. It could be for the best or the worst, neither knew and neither wanted to know. They both loved Haruhi, true. Either of them would jump at the chance to be married to her. Kaoru then got the thought of Hikaru being alone and it made him wonder if it was worth it at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- For some reason I think that last paragraph that had to do with Haruhi killed the chapter. What do you think? I had to add at least that little night scene or else the whole chapter would have been about getting Antoinette and that would make a very random chapter that had nothing to do with the plot. Oh and she will be announcing who she is going to marry next chapter so this is your last chance to vote if you've yet to do so. Review please!

**I will count the votes September 30th. Any vote after that and it will be to late because I would have already started the chapter. so once again, September 30th is the deadline to vote on who she should marry if you have yet to vote. Ok?**


	10. Confessions of love

So Who Is The Dad

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Princessstphanie- Ok so this chapter was really late. I had a lot going on! I had to do a lot of homework, essays, trick or treating, my party, and some personal stuff. Also a bunch of my fandubs got completed at once. One of them being a fandub of episode seven of Ouran. Anyway enough excuses, I'm going to go ahead and let you guys read the chapter now. I'm sure you all can't wait. You will not be getting what you expected in this chapter though. Mostly because it took me so long just to update. **When you finish reading this chapter please, please, look at the bottom of the chapter! **Oh and for a random side note, this chapter was written while listening to the Blink-182 greatest hits.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was really cloudy outside and nobody minded. Tension levels were kind of high in the house this morning, everyone was wondering what was going to happen later on. Tamaki was sitting on the floor gazing outside longing for it to rain and then finally went out, Hikaru and Kaoru were on the couch watching music videos and eating popcorn, Kyoya was in his room on his laptop as normal, and Haruhi was in her room pacing back and forth not knowing what to do still. She thought she knew who she wanted to be with, but she couldn't bring herself to make herself pick him. Haruhi had kept the new attitude she found herself with and all of them seemed to be acting differently. It was amazing how much a week could change people.

Another twenty minutes had passed and none of them even seemed to notice. Tamaki still sat outside just gazing while Hikaru and Kaoru stopped watching music videos and began to watch the television show Parental Control. Haruhi finally decided she would go out of her room to see what the others were doing. She stopped in the kitchen to eat a quick bowl of cereal first.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, where is Tamaki? I haven't seen him today. Could it be he is still in his room?"

"Wasn't he going to go swimming?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Uh…. Maybe?"

"Why would he be swimming while it's raining?" Haruhi asked as she pointed to the sliding glass doors.

"Lord hasn't always been the most normal person you know." Hikaru pointed out as Kaoru nodded.

"You two have been so absorbed in the television that you lost Tamaki?" Haruhi asked dubiously.

"It's ok Haruhi, I'm sure he's fine." Hikaru now walked over to her. He wrapper his arms around her waist and made sure he held her close. He knew that would comfort her. He'd seen Kaoru do it before.

She decided to hug back, "I'm sure you are right. I'm going to go see if I can find him anyway. Just in case." Haruhi let go of Hikaru and walked outside.

"Just us now." Hikaru said.

"Again."

"So what do we do now?" Hikaru asked his brother and they both began to grin.

…later on that day, Haruhi's pov…

"Haruhi, you need to wake up. The rest of the guys and Antoinette are outside waiting for you." Kyoya whispered into my ear as I rolled over and mumbled.

"What?"

"You're late."

"Late for what?" I asked as I slowly sat up.

"Announcing who you want to marry." Kyoya said.

"Crap!"

I quickly brushed my hair well enough for a decent appearance and used the bathroom because I really needed to pee. The moment I got done peeing Kyoya and I went out to the car. How could I have fallen asleep again on such an important day? Any day other than this day would have been good. We drove to Kyoya's house and went inside which was filled with all the parents.

"You're late." Mr. Ootori stated.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ootori, I fell asleep again on accident."

…third person…

The boys sat all their bags on the table beside the door before they came in the house any farther. The boys all knew that if they were not chosen they would be sent back to their own mansions. There was a twenty five percent chance that they would be chosen seeing as how there was four of them and she had to marry one of them. They had small conversation with one another until one was brave enough to ask the question that had been on all of their minds for a week now.

"Haruhi, have you came to a decision?"

"Yes, I think I have." Haruhi looked down not wanting to look anyone in the eye at this particular moment. Instead she sat there petting Antoinette whom she had become close with. Antoinette seemed to feel Haruhi's current mood because she nuzzled at her gently. "It wasn't easy for me though."

"Before she makes that final decision; I have an idea!" Ranka jumped off the couch and exclaimed.

"What would that be?" Mr. Ootori asked.

"Why don't we have the boys all sing a song to her about the way they feel? She may just change her mind after knowing exactly how they feel and we get to hear their singing voices! Everyone wins!" Ranka rejoiced just thinking of it.

"Well I don't see what harm it could do. Why don't we let them?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked her husband.

"Well it's ok with me."

"This is perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I can tell you how much I care about you!"

"This should be interesting." Kyoya mused.

"More like funny." Hikaru and Kaoru began to laugh.

"This is no joking matter you two. Kaoru, you should especially know how hard this has been for me." Haruhi looked unhappy. Then again she hadn't looked to happy all day.

"You know, I'm starting to think this whole thing happening was for the best." Mrs. Hitachiin thought out loud thinking nobody would pay attention anyway.

"Why's that?" Hikaru asked.

"Whether it be dramatic or not, you all changed and seem a lot happier these days."

"I already know what song I want to sing so may I go first?" Kaoru interrupted his mothers speech not really wanting to hear the rest because it would just damper his already gloomy day.

"You know where the karaoke machine is." Kyoya pointed to the corner of the living room.

"Right." Kaoru nodded.

Instead of walking over to the karaoke machine he began to blush. He did not know what song he was about to sing. He just wanted his mom to get quiet. There were so many songs that he knew would fit his love for Haruhi so well. Then at the same time didn't fit it at all. Was he supposed to pick a song about how he loved her or the situation his love has put him in when it comes to her? If it was the second one Invisible by Clay Aiken would work, but if it was the first one he didn't know what song to sing. He decided to ask Ranka which song he was supposed to sing.

"Mr. Fujioka, am I supposed to sing a song about my love for Haruhi or the situation my love has put me in when it comes towards her?" Kaoru asked not realizing what he had just said.

"Love?" Haruhi's eyes widened at that word.

"Just your love for her in general." Ranka then turned his attention towards his daughter. "What did I tell you Haruhi? All of them do. Did you not believe your father?" Ranka asked though it was pretty pointless because that one word kept repeating in her head. While she was doing that Kaoru was in a very awkward position so he started the music to a song.

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me."_

There were many looks across the room. Everyone had an expression and all of them were unique. Kaoru was blushing madly, Hikaru looked kind of confused, Kyoya was smirking a little, Tamaki had his mouth open, Haruhi's eyes were really wide and she looked amazed, and all of the parents had on different kinds of smiles showing that they thought his song was cute. After standing there for a moment Kaoru moved off of the stage and took a seat next to his brother.

"I'm going next, ok?" Hikaru asked.

"That's fine son." Mr. Hitachiin gave approval.

"Haruhi, you may want to snap out of it. Hikaru is about to sing." Mrs. Ootori gently shook her arm.

"Yeah." Haruhi gently nodded.

"This one is for you Haruhi."

"_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms."_

"You love me too?" Haruhi was beyond confusion now.

"I think you already know the answer to that Haruhi." Hikaru answered.

"I do?" Haruhi asked herself more than him.

While all of this talking was happening, on the other side of the room was Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki was sitting in his chair with his knees hugged to him. He was rocking back and forth at a rapid pace and was sweating bullets. Kyoya mentally sighed and prepared to listen to his friend rant.

"Kyoya! I can't do this! I can't tell Haruhi that I love her in front of all these people! It wouldn't be special. I want her to find out at the perfect moment!"

"You finally realized you loved her? Took you long enough."

"What do I do?" Tamaki asked him in a rushed tone.

"You can either tell her now and have more of a possibility of marrying her or you can wait until your perfect moment and risk having her marry one of them."

"That I will not allow!" Tamaki declared to Kyoya before turning around and facing everyone else. "I will be going next! Haruhi, I'm about to tell you why I'm so protective."

"Well… ok." Haruhi looked a little uneasy.

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere..  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world..._  
_Has twice as many stars in the sky  
It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again.  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life? What's the use?  
If you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone...  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live.. I live  
Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've givin' me  
Always...  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help when no one else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live girl  
My world  
Has everything I need to survive  
because you live... I live, I live."_

"Who knew you of all people had such a voice?" Ranka was in awe.

"I sure didn't. He always told me that he couldn't sing very well so I let him take piano lessons instead of singing lessons after school." Mr. Suoh was also kind of shocked.

"You finally admitted you loved her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time. "Since when did you figure that out? Not even a week ago you still referred to her as your daughter."

"Things changed… I guess." Tamaki said airily as soon as he stopped blushing and was able to speak.

"I believe it's my turn now." Kyoya said as he shut down his laptop.

"You don't have to Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi offered.

"Didn't I tell you to stop referring to me as sempai?" Kyoya slightly smirked.

"Yes, but-" Haruhi got cut off by music.

…Haruhi's pov…

"_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation _  
_You take all of me now...  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
Hanging by a moment here with you." _

"So, would you like to go on with choosing now?" Mr. Ootori asked when his son had finished singing.

"Yes, yes I would." I lied through my teeth. I did not want to go on with it. I wanted to lay back down on my bed and not ever have to make this decision. Why did my dad have to sign the contract?

"Haruhi, I hope you make the right choice." Ranka tried to support her.

"Thanks dad." I took a very big deep breath. "First of all, I want all four of you to know that I've had a lot more fun living in the house with all of you than I had first expected. We've had so much fun doing so many different things, but at the same time I know deep down we all just wanted it to end so we could go home. I would like to say I'd rather be a host for the rest of my life then have to choose between you four. Believe me, I've asked." This caused a small laugh from the twins. "Though since I cannot I've got to say, I have chosen to marry-" I cut myself off.

"Who have you chosen, dear?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked.

"Do I really have to do this? I don't like hurting them!" I desperately asked the parents. I had not seen my dad look so guilty in a long time.

"We already faxed the contract."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I just wanted to let you guys to know I've made a few videos for this fic. They are posted on you tube under the account of **StephSuohOotori **and I would really appreciate it if you would watch at least one and let me know you are one of my readers. Review please! I swear to my computer, anime, Carter, hell I even swear on Miroku you will know who she's marrying next chapter. Yes, you all heard me. If I don't announce it next chapter I will give up Miroku to you. Oh and just so you know, this is how the vote turned out. It doesn't mean as much as you guys think it does though. Lol, even Mori got votes. I just want to let my new readers know that one thing I do in every story of mine is put some kind of unexpected twist. So please don't stop reading if you don't like her choice in the next chapter!

Tamaki: 21

Kyoya: 33

Hikaru: 8

Kaoru: 15

Mori: 5

Nobody: 2


	11. Announcing the engagement to the public

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Princessstphanie- I really fear some of you are going to get mad at me because of this chapter. I don't know how much I can stress that I love throwing in twists though and how my stories can be turned upside down at the most random moment. Just please trust me and keep reading after this chapter. **I have a rough outline of how many more chapters there are and if I follow my outline then there will be 18 chapters in this story, so only seven more after this one!**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Life had pretty much gone back to normal inside the Host Club. The twins still had their brotherly love act, Tamaki was still wooing the girls, Renge still appeared randomly with her high powered motor, Hunny still ate cake with all the girls while Mori watched, Haruhi still used her girly emotions to seem like a sensitive guy, and Kyoya still typed away at his laptop until he was needed.

Today's theme for the club was to have them all dressed up like characters from Naruto. Renge thought she should cosplay with them and dressed up like Sakura, Kyoya was dressed like Itachi, Tamaki was dressed as Deidara, Hunny was dressed up like Naruto, Mori was dressed like Kakashi, Haruhi was dressed as Sasuke, Hikaru was dressed like Shikamaru, and Kaoru was dressed like Kiba.

"Haruhi, I think I saw you over the break at the grocery store." one of the girls spoke up.

"Really? I guess that's possible."

"You were with Tamaki-sama and you were wearing girl clothes!" the girl boldly announced and then became more timid. "Are you really a girl, Haruhi?"

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! You must have mistaken Haruhi for her sister!" Renge laughed.

"I never knew you had a sister." the girl blinked.

"Not many people do. Her name is Haru."

"Well ladies, I'm sorry to say, but the club is now closing. Hope to see you tomorrow." Kyoya came over and interrupted the conversation before the girls got even more suspicious.

"Can't we have a few more minutes?" the girl asked innocently.

"They need there rest," Renge replied. "We can go to the mall! All of us! Everyone that visited today let's meet up and look at the guys walk by!" Renge said into her megaphone. The girls all squealed and ran out the door.

Haruhi sighed out of relief. "Thanks Renge."

"No problem. You forget I am getting stuff out of this whole thing too! Now I must leave, farewell!" Renge said as her motor took her below the floor.

Yes, life inside the host club was pretty much back to normal. Life outside of the club hours was a little bit different of a story. Things were really awkward between them and it normally took Hunny to break the ice and start some kind of a conversation. It had been only three days since Haruhi made her decision, but it felt like much longer. Haruhi couldn't stand it when some of them argued over her and it was even starting to make her sick.

"Have you picked a day for the wedding yet?" Hunny asked with big sparkly eyes.

"Our fathers decided that two months would be a proper time to have to wait. Just so the engagement can be announced to the public and stuff like that."

"Do I get to be in the wedding?" Hunny asked another question.

"I was thinking you could be the ring barer. Would you like that, Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi smiled.

"I sure would! Does Takashi get to be in the wedding?"

"Of course." Haruhi laughed slightly.

"Haruhi, shouldn't you be leaving to get ready for tonight?" Kyoya asked as he momentarily looking up from his computer screen.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Want me to call a limo for you?" Kaoru offered.

"I'll just walk."

"What if someone hurts you?" Tamaki looked concerned.

"I'll walk her home." Hikaru grinned.

"You couldn't protect her if someone tried to hurt her." Tamaki told him but not trying to be mean.

"At least I would try. Who was there for her when Kyoya's armed forces turned on us? Not you." Hikaru pointed out to the blonde boy.

"That wasn't my fault…"

"Then who's was it? Haruhi's? Mine?" Hikaru threw his arms up into the air. "It's like you think the world can't go on without you or something. Well guess what, it doesn't."

"I know it doesn't, but-"

"You two can stop arguing now. Haruhi just mentioned something about feeling sick again and ran out of the room. The decision she made was very hard and we all agreed that we understood her decision and we wouldn't fight about it. So what do you two think you're doing?" Kyoya asked the two boys who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Kyoya."

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to. Now why don't you both go get ready for tonight?"

"Where did the others go?" Tamaki asked since he obviously just noticed he, Hikaru, and Kyoya were the only ones left inside of the clubs room.

"While you two were arguing Hunny and Mori went home and then like I said Haruhi got sick so Kaoru took her to the bathroom." Kyoya answered.

…later on that night…

"This is a fun ball and all, but isn't an engagement supposed to be announced?" a young girl whispered.

"Soon enough, princess." Tamaki smiled and she began to swoon.

"Tono, there you are! She's finally came out in her dress so they're going to announce it, come on!" Hikaru rushed the taller boy.

Tamaki didn't even show any sign of emotion when he followed the elder twin, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Kyoya made you agree not to act like a sore loser tonight, remember?" He reminded. "If not for Haruhi's sake then do it for your family name. There are a lot of important people here."

Tamaki nodded as he still showed no emotion.

Haruhi looked at her father worriedly. "Are you sure this dress looks ok?" she then looked down and frowned.

"Yes, you look beautiful dear. Now go take your mans arm and walk proudly down those stairs to tell the whole ballroom of the engagement between the two of you. I just know you made the right choice Haruhi. If you took my advice of following your heart than I don't see any bad things in the future between the two of you. But remember now, you are Haru not Haruhi." Ranka reminded his daughter.

"I hope I did the right thing. Everyone has just been arguing so much lately, dad. I feel bad knowing it's all because of me." Haruhi cut her rant short when she saw her fiancé walking towards them.

"Haruhi, I'm ready to escort you whenever you are ready."

"I guess it's now or never…" she took a deep breath and took his arm.

They walked down the staircase, which was laced with a bunch of decorations, until about halfway down it. "I would proudly like to announce that we will be having a wonderful young woman such as Haru joining our family. " the fathers voice said into the microphone, "They are to be married in two months. I know this may seem a little sudden, but my boy has fallen madly in love with her. So let's all give a round of applause for the future Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin!"

Haruhi looked at her other friends in the audience and saw their pained faces. She saw all of them except for Kyoya that is. He was no where to be found after that speech. Kyoya had left to have some kind of talk with his father.

"How's he taking it now?" Haruhi asked with concern as she looked down at the other Hitachiin.

"He always has been one for mood swings. I think he's slowly coming around to the idea though. He said that nothing had to change between the three of us and if necessary he would live with us and make sure we took care of each other. I'm not sure if he was joking or not." Kaoru laughed.

"I just don't want him to feel all alone in the world now. I should have never gotten involved with either or you. You two need each other and I'm just messing it up." In the middle of her doubting herself Kaoru put a finger on her lips and told her everything would be alright.

…with Kyoya…

In a small room located outside of the ballroom, Kyoya and his father were sitting down in two chairs discussing some things. The conversation started off light with asking what they thought of the ball, but then the conversation turned towards a more serious topic. One that a young Kyoya has mixed emotions on that can not be visible in any form to his father.

"Well son, as promised, the medical field will be yours to handle." Mr. Ootori said. "Since you are not going to marry Haruhi I think that we both know you would be the best at the job. If you agree to take over the medical field than you also promise not to get caught up over another girl. I don't need some girl crowding your head and making you make bad decisions."

"I have no need to marry. I will be honored to take over the business when the time comes." the bright lights from the ball were reflecting off of Kyoya's glasses.

"I guess that means you also know that none of the others must know about this conversation."

"Why's that?" Kyoya looked at his dad.

Mr. Ootori leaned back in his chair some and smiled. "People may find it a little suspicious that we left to talk privately. We don't need some kind of rumor going around."

"Of course we don't."

"I knew you would see things my way."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I had actually planned to go a lot more detailed into the ball, but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer and make you read the boring details. I bet a lot of you are shocked right about now. Probably wondering if Kyoya was in the lead so much, why didn't I pick him for her to say she's engaged to? Well I can promise if you keep reading you will see why I did it this way. I feel like doing an acronym thing… don't know why. I'm not even sure if that's what it's called. I don't even know what the topic should be. Spoilers and rants maybe?

**R**ead to see what I have up my sleeve  
**E**veryone needs to know I'm unpredictable when I'm writing a story  
**V**-Day or Christmas will be here for the host club members soon  
**I** can't wait for Hunny's speech  
**E**veryone also needs to know I wrote this when I was really sleepy  
**W**hy can't I update once a week like I want to?

**P**lease let me know if you would like to help me with the wedding details, I'll need your email, MSN messanger, or AIM if so.  
**L**end me an idea on outfit's the members could wear, if you have any.  
**E**veryone please don't be really mad at me for splitting the twins.  
**A** fanfic isn't any good if you can predict the ending and be right about it  
**S**leeping is what I'm doing after I post this.  
**E**veryone, if you read this chapter and aren't mad, I love you!


	12. Wedding Planning

So Who Is The Dad

Chapter 12- Wedding Planning

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High Shool Host Club.

Princessstphanie- **I have pictures for everything in this wedding in a video on my Randommirokulover account along with other videos related to this fic on my StephSuohOotori account. Be sure to check everything out!**

**Special shout out to-** Marisa and Erisuu for helping me plan this wedding, without you these wedding details would have been very boring and non detailed. I still don't think I gave this chapter much justice though since I'm horrible at typing out details. Which is why I made the video :D

**Note I made after I wrote the chapter, but I'm adding it in here-** I decided to just make it short and describe all the tuxes, dresses, and actual wedding stuff when it's the actual wedding chapter and not just them talking about the plans. So the video I made is literally ALL spoilers. I am _very sorry_ I made the chapter so short.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaoru and Haruhi had been sitting in the host club room so that they could plan the wedding details. Renge decided that what she wanted from her blackmail was to be the wedding planner and the maid of honor in the wedding. Kaoru gladly accepted this proposal and Haruhi sighed. It wasn't that she minded having help planning this wedding, hell, she wished Renge would plan all of it. Renge being her maid of honor out of blackmail was the thing she was concerned about. She just hoped her wedding didn't turn out all pink and frilly like.

"So have you decided on if you want the traditional white cake or the triple chocolate fudge cake, yet?" Renge asked the engaged couple.

Haruhi and Kaoru looked at each other before Kaoru answered with, "I think we'll have the traditional white cake."

"Well Haruhi, we know that I will be the maid of honor, but how many other bridesmaids will there be? I suggest no more than twelve."

"Twelve? I only want four!" Haruhi was in disbelief at the largeness of a regular rich wedding. She liked to keep things as simple as possible. In all honesty she only wanted two, but after a talk with Kaoru he talked her into at least four.

"What about you Kaoru, are you ok with only having four?" Renge asked with a raised brow.

"Not really, but Haruhi wants it to be a simple wedding so I'm ok with it I guess," Kaoru replied. "My best man will be Hikaru while my groomsmen will be Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and," Kaoru cut himself off. "I can't think of a fourth groomsman. It can't be Hunny because he has to be the ring barer."

"I don't know of a flower girl either, Kaoru." Haruhi turned towards her finacee.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! It's an obvious decision that this is the perfect call for Nekozawa-sempai and Kirimi!"

"Uh, Renge…" Kaoru started and waited to let Haruhi finish his sentence, but then saw she was not going to do so. "Did you forget that Nekozawa-sempai is afraid of the light?"

"Well you guys do want to have the wedding in the afternoon so it should be fine. Also I can be very influential." Renge pulled out a flashlight and grinned.

Haruhi and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Have you picked a honeymoon location yet? France is absolutely beautiful! Or if you want maybe Taiwan or Hawaii. I've also heard that Australia is good for this time of year." Renge pulled brochures for these places out of thin air.

"Uh, Renge-chan, I don't have a passport."

"Well that will all change once you're married. I guess you will just have to go to somewhere in Japan. Have any ideas?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go back to that private beach, would that be ok with you Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah." Haruhi nodded.

"Ok. So all we have to do is double check the food, pick a wedding song, theme, and just some other small stuff. After this we need to go ask Nekozawa to be in the wedding and then get food." Renge said after looking down at her list.

"Sounds good, I'm starved." Kaoru put a hand on his stomach and groaned. "I forgot to eat breakfast."

"I actually made you breakfast this morning!" Haruhi glared.

Kaoru rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and looked at Renge for help.

"If you guys want to hurry and eat we should check the food again. For appetizers you want stuffed mushrooms, shrimp cocktail, and rolls. Correct?"

"Yes."

"The salads will be Paella and Caesar, right?"

"I would also like to have chicken salad." Haruhi told her as Renge began to laugh.

"Alright then. For soup you would like to have cream of broccoli and egg drop, right?"

"I want hot and spicy too." Haruhi told her and Renge laughed once again.

"You really know nothing about food, do you?"

Haruhi mentally glared at her and couldn't help herself from thinking 'rich bastards' or in her case 'rich bitch'.

"Renge, be nice it's not her fault she had a deprived childhood." Kaoru tried to help the situation, but he was only making it worse. "If she wants commoner food then let her have commoner food."

"Ok, well would you like to add another main course?" Renge asked Haruhi.

"I forgot, what do we have so far?" Haruhi blinked.

"Mushroom beef wellington, creamy seafood lasagna, and pasta primavera." Renge glanced at the paper.

"I've never even heard of any of that. I want steak and rice too! By the way I want an American styled wedding theme." Haruhi told them.

"That's not possible. Hitachiin is a very well known Japanese name, all the clients would expect a traditional Japanese wedding."

"Well I say I want an American styled wedding and that's going to be what I get." Haruhi was being a lot more bratty and selfish than normal.

"Wow Haruhi, you must be really hungry. I've never seen you this way before." Kaoru told her.

"I haven't either. Are you feeling ok, Haruhi? You have been acting a little different lately." Renge asked out of concern.

"I'm ok. It's just all this stress." Haruhi sighed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Ok, I really hate this chapter right now. I am 100 percent aware of how horrible it is. If anyone cares to be my beta-reader and redo this chapter for me, I can post it up again later on revised with more info or dialog or something. I don't know if it's my horrible descriptions, the fact I'm not good at writing Renge or Kaoru, myself not liking the mood swings I'm giving Haruhi, the fact I'm sleepy and so I'm more picky, lack of dialong, or a mixture of all that combined. I should have the next chapter up pretty fast. I'm out for holidays until January 8th so I'm going to try and get ahead in my fanfics since I know I won't have much time during next semester since I'm going to have my three worst subjects together.


	13. Rainy Movie Day

So Who Is The Dad

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Princessstphanie- The OC's come in! I know most, if not all of you, don't care about the oc's but they are needed for upcoming events so I would at least like to give one chapter to let you get to know them. Oh how I hope I can write this without it sounding to cliché.

_Italics means what's going on in the movie._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ne, Haruhi, why are we waiting in here again?" Hikaru asked with a yawn.

"Four of my old middle school friends are meeting us here so you can meet them. I chose the school because Steph was whining about wanting to see my new school. Please be nice them." Haruhi reminded the boy for the second time.

"More commoners, like you Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with a gasp.

"Was no one paying attention to me earlier? Yes, more commoners. I wouldn't say they're like me though." Haruhi answered.

"HARUHI! WE'RE HERE!" Marisa shouted as she came in the door with a twirl. When she saw who else was in the room she began to grin. "Cute friends."

"Marisa, where are the other three?" Haruhi asked as she saw they weren't with her.

"Outside in amazement at the schools water fountain. Why are we meeting up at your new school anyway?" Marisa asked.

"Apparently we had to meet you here because some Steph girl wanted to look at it." Hikaru answered.

"Good enough reason for me." Marisa smiled.

At that moment three other girls walked into the host club room. One of the girls stopped dead in her tracks, the second girls mouth opened kind of slightly before she kept walking, and the third girl seemed oblivious that anyone else was in the room because she was to fascinated with all the stuff.

"Guys! Look at all the tea and cake they have in this room! I so got to ask my dad to let me switch to this school! Why doesn't our school let us eat cake during school?" Steph was in pure amazement.

"Um… Steph, there are people in here other than the three of us." Tori walked over to her and pointed to the group of men and Haruhi.

"Oh, right." Steph looked down in embarrassment.

Erisuu decided to speak, "So Haruhi, which of these is your fiancé?"

"Don't tell us! I want us all to guess!" Steph did a goofy grin.

"Guess? I don't have to guess. It's obviously him." Tori pointed to Kyoya.

"Really? I'd think that Haruhi would have went for one of them." Erisuu nodded her head towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I forgot to introduce you all. I should probably do that. This is Hikaru, this is Kaoru my fiancé, over there on the laptop is Kyoya, that is Tamaki, and the one sitting at that table is Mori." Haruhi introduced the guys ones by one before Tamaki got the chance of doing it.

"Cool, I'm Marisa, this is Erisuu, this is Steph, and that one is Tori. Nice to meet you."

"Can we go now? I'm bored." Hikaru complained.

"Haruhi said that we would have an escort." Tori pointed out.

"Oh right," Haruhi sweat dropped since she forgot to even ask the guys. "The whole reason you guys are meeting today is so you can meet who you have to go down the isle with in the wedding. Well Nekozawa-sempai isn't here, but that's ok because neither is Renge. In fact the person escorting you today will not be who walks you down the isle in the wedding."

"Well then what's the point of even coming here today?" Steph asked.

"Your escort will be the one I thought you would have the most chemistry with. In the wedding I did it by who looks cutest together." Haruhi answered.

"Why can't we just hang out with the one we would look cute with then?" Marisa asked.

"Just because you look cute with them doesn't mean you will actually like each other very much. Besides this way you guys get to know two instead of one. So I've decided that Mori will be escorting Erisuu, Tamaki will escort Steph, Hikaru will escort Marisa, and Kyoya will have to deal with Tori."

* * *

Instead of the original plan to go out to eat and then see a movie at the mall, they went back to Kaoru and Haruhi's house. When they arrived they ordered Chinese, pizza, and a few other things for them. It was then decided that they would all just watch a movie here because it was raining and Marisa and Tori didn't want to get their hair wet. It wasn't an easy job to finally decide on one movie. None of them could agree on if it should be a comedy, romance, action, horror, musical, drama, or children's movie.

"Ok, you know what? I'm just going to go eeny-meanie-minie-moe and pick one and whatever I pick you guys can watch." Haruhi did just like she said she would and put in the one she landed on.

"1408? Never heard of it. Sounds boring." Hikaru and Kaoru commented in unity.

"I chose it ok? Just please everyone get along and watch the movie." Haruhi sighed knowing that nobody would argue because they all knew about her current mood swings.

Everyone finally settled down and agreed to watch the movie. Haruhi and Kaoru sat in the loveseat on the right side of the room while Mori and Erisuu sat in the loveseat on the left side of the room. Tamaki, Steph, Kyoya, and Tori sat on the couch together. The only thing left was for Hikaru to let Marisa sit on top of him in the chair much to his dismay.

"_Jesus! What rock did you find that under?" Mike, the main character, asked._

"_Ebay." The nervous looking woman answered._

"_Wow. Haven't seen one of these in years." Mike asked before he got a little uneasy. "How much did it go for?"_

"_There weren't that many bidders." she smiled. "But it's a lovely book. Are you going to write another one like this?"_

"BORING!" Hikaru shouted as he threw a piece of popcorn at the television screen. "Kaoru, do you want to play videogames?"

"You didn't even have to ask. I was thinking the same thing." Kaoru replied before turning his head towards his fiancée. "Is that ok, Haruhi?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

Another hour passed and they continued to watch the movie. The rain progressively got harder and louder, which did not seem to mix well with the intense movie finally getting scary. Marisa had already stolen Erisuu away from Mori so that they could cling on to one another, Steph switched positions so that she was sitting on her feet, Kyoya was smirking because Tori was trying to act like she wasn't scared, and Haruhi looked very uneasy. She politely excused herself from the room and went into the bathroom.

"_Mike don't do this! She needs you! She lost a child too." _

"_Why do you always lecture me!?" Mike shouted at his father._

"_I'm not--"_

"_I'm an adult! I can make my own decisions!"_

…Haruhi's pov…

A thunder storm, what a perfect way to end the afternoon. I guess I can sleep in Kaoru's room tonight so I don't have to be alone. Wait, what? I can handle this storm. I've conquered so many of them before. I just need to think thoughts, happy thoughts.

It then thundered.

"EEP!"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I think I did much better on this chapter. **MERRY CHRISTMAS**! Oh and as I side note, I uploaded a video to my StephSuohOotori account on Kyoya's views about this wedding.


	14. The Bachelorette and Bachelor Party

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host club, just my own made up characters.

Princessstphanie- I was hoping to maybe be able to finish the fic before the holidays were over since I never have time to write during school. This chapter made me realize that goal is an impossible one. I had a lot of difficulty with this chapter, as short as it is. I had no clue how I wanted to write this one. I actually had to edit a lot of parts in it a lot of times to make me satisfied with it. This is the end product.

**BEWARE- **Extreme out of characterness in this chapter and lime… or lemon? Yes, I've upped the rating of this fic for this chapter and upcoming chapters. So you may want to stop reading from this chapter on if you can't handle what I have in store.

**ALSO- **I'm holding an AMV contest on Youtube if you're interested. The deadline is Feb. 23rd, the rest of the details are in the video. You can either search for Randommirokulover and then go to my profile and click on "Crycho AMV Contest", actually you could probably just search the title. The easiest way is to take out the spaces in the following link: ht tp:// /watch?v W-O5rC7IaHk there is currently only one entry and there will be five winners, so entries are highly welcomed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Don't worry. The stripper will be here to entertain us in about an hour." Renge smiled mischievously.

"A STRIPPER?! I finally agree to have one of these stupid things and you hire a stripper?" Haruhi looked at Renge while being pure flabbergasted.

"Strippers actually."

"Aren't we a little young?" Erisuu asked.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Renge began to laugh so much that she had to sit down the fry she was about to eat.

"I don't get what's so funny." Haruhi said while still being a little stupefied.

"We can have strippers for the same reason we have drinks here. Money can be very influential in the eyes of a commoner." Renge answered and then got a few nasty glares sent her way although she blew them off. "I don't see why you girls have to act all innocent. Tonight is a night for dance, laughter, and above all else, fun! This would not be a bachelorette party if we did not get an incredibly sexy guy to strip while we watch with our mouths agape."

"Well I guess it couldn't do any harm." Steph shrugged.

"No harm? It's gross!" Haruhi corrected her friend.

"You ought to get used to seeing guys naked Haruhi, because in two nights you're going to give yourself to Kaoru." Renge's words made Haruhi's eyes go wide. "Please tell me you didn't forget you two have to take each others innocence on your wedding night!"

"You really can be dense." Marisa sighed with a hand over her face.

"I'm going to go get the guys to come in here, I want to play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare? I don't want to play that." Haruhi's words did not stop Renge from getting the boys they only made her shout back.

"Fine! I know a better game anyway!"

…later on…

"Is it my turn? Good! I know the perfect question!" Marisa grinned. "I've never had a wet dream about Haruhi. And to make things more interesting, I want you to tell a few details about it."

It was a very good thing that had Haruhi's mouth duck taped when she didn't have to drink something.

A very heavily blushing Tamaki was the first to take a shot of the liquor. "This game is so perverted!"

"Details. I at least want when you had it, anything else you mention will also be appreciated. Oh and can't forget how many times."

"I've had seven. My favorite one though was probably the night when I realized I was not her father. In the dream we were both on a beach during the sunset and I had just confessed to her. I'm such a pervert to have these kinds of dreams! She is going to marry Kaoru." Tamaki was starting to run to his corner of woe, but Kyoya caught him by the collar for the first time ever and made him stay.

"I haven't counted how many not because I lost count, but because I know nothing like that is going to happen in real life. Knowing the number would just make it a little more realistic than it really is." Kyoya drank.

Mori then silently took the bottle, drank a sip, and said, "Twice."

The host who was normally the happiest looked kind of embarrassed when he took a sip from the liquor. "I guess I'm not as innocent and childish as you all think. One time the night after we finally got Haruhi to put on that bunny outfit I had one."

"Hunny-sempai," almost everyone, who was able, in the game gasped.

"I had one too." Hikaru took the bottle from the blonde boy and drank. "Fourteen actually."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru looked a little hurt and shocked.

"Most of them were threesomes my dear Kaoru." Hikaru lifted his brothers chin up so he had to look into his eyes to see the sincerity. This caused Haruhi's eyes to widen, Erisuu to blush, Tori to gasp, Steph to grin, and Marisa to squeal.

"Anyone else?" Renge asked.

"Me. I've also had a few threesome dreams." Kaoru took the bottle from his twin and drank.

The game went on and then after they were all partially drunk, the four strippers arrived. The first female stripper was a blonde girl who looked a lot like Tsunade body wise and the second one was a girl who looked similar to Ayame. The two male strippers could have passed as twins for Yuki and Kyo from Fruits Basket. The two girls led the men back into their part of the club they had reserved while the two male strippers made their way up the stage while the girls took seats.

"Shou- we take the duck tape off for this?" Steph asked only slurring a little.

"No. I don't want her complaining to ruin this. She's going to like it, she just needs to give it a chance." Renge answered, not having drank as much, as the two boys took their places on the stage and the music started.

…with the guys…

The stripper that looked like Ayame threw off her own shirt leaving only her black lacy bra and underwear on. The one who looked like Tsundae smiled as she seductively took a hold of the straps to the bra one by one and slide them down. While the blonde was doing that the fiery red head removed her underwear.

"This is so hot." Hikaru said absentmindedly as he stroked his member.

"I agree." Arai nodded.

"This is so perverted." Tamaki mumbled, though still not able to avert his gaze as hard as he was trying.

"I'm getting married in two days." Kaoru reminded himself as he watched the blonde get down on her knees and rub her face into the red's ass which she was currently shaking.

"I don't think these are ordinary strippers." Kyoya mused as the two started to touch all over each other as soon as all the clothing had finally been removed.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"They're getting off stage. Look Takashi!"

What the blonde boy said was true. The two strippers had indeed gotten off the stage and came towards them. The red head began to give Kyoya a lap dance and the blonde gave one to Nekozawa.

"Ohhh, twins!"

**…later on with Renge…** **BEWARE OF THE LIME/LEMON BELOW**

"Don't try to resist now. We both know that if you didn't want to do this then you wouldn't have let me take you into one of the private rooms. You're stronger than I am and you very well knew it. You want to do this and I want to do this. What's making you hesitate?" Renge asked as she slid a hand under his shirt.

"Mitsukuni."

"We won't be telling anyone about this. He'll never know."

"I am to guard him, that's my job. Not only physically, but emotionally too."

"You're in love with him aren't you? You would prefer me to be him right now, wouldn't you?" Renge asked, but before he was given a chance to answer she began to smile. "Tonight is your lucky night then, cosplay is my specialty. Such a shame there's no way for me to get a hold of his clothes before we do this. You can just pretend I suppose. So tell me Mori, what kind of naughty things have you imagined Hunny-sempai doing to you? Actually, don't answer that. I'll use my imagination."

"You let the girls have alcohol too, didn't you? No good can come from this."

"Duuuhh. Now let me help you." Renge took her front teeth and put them on the zipper of his pants and undid them before she slid them off.

Mori was no longer resistant.

**…with Kaoru…**

"I love you, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered in his brothers ear.

"I love you too, Hikaru." Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone about this. Just promise that no matter what you will ultimately belong to me. Body and soul." Hikaru told his brother in between heated kisses.

Kaoru didn't reply to his brother, but instead flipped his brother over and decided he wanted to be the dominate one for once in his life. Hikaru just shook his head and flipped back over. He was going to be the one in charge. He took Kaoru's left nipple in his hand and began to play with it while he sucked on the right one.

"I read your journal. I know all about you not being prepared to get married in two days, about you not ready to leave me. I just want you to know that you don't have to leave me. No matter whatever happens to you or whatever happens in your life, I will always be here for you to come to."

"Hikaru." Kaoru gasped not knowing his brother even knew where he hid the journal at. When had Hikaru had the time to search his and Haruhi's house?

Kaoru didn't have much time to think about though. Before Kaoru knew it even himself, he let out a soft moan from his brothers actions. As good as it felt, Kaoru didn't want his first time with his brother to be rough and fast. He wanted their first time to be slow and romantic. Kaoru pulled his brothers head off his stomach which was currently receiving butterfly kisses and made him look at him.

Kaoru opened his mouth signaling that he wanted to go back to kissing. Hikaru, not pleased, groaned and then stuck his tongue in his brothers mouth, as to not upset him. Hikaru slid his hands up and down his twin and this time let out an eager moan. Kaoru knew his brother was getting hard because he was too. He wanted this to go just right though. Hikaru then broke the kiss, which made Kaoru pout.

"You look so cute with that face."

He then attacked Kaoru's neck and bit it several times, making Kaoru moan a little louder this time. After the moan, knowing Kaoru had given up, he threw off his own shirt and then licked his brothers chest as Kaoru wrapped his arms around him.

It was then that Hikaru remembered that he never got to finish his work with the nipples. He took the right one again and licked, bit, and flicked it until it was hard and then proceeded to make the next one just the same. Kaoru was coming to the point of loosing all sanity by this point. All he wanted was his brother and all his brother wanted was him.

The elder twin took off the others pants with two quick motions and had them tossed on the floor next to the two shirts. He stroked his hand over the bulge in the others boxers making Kaoru whimper like a dog. Wanting Kaoru to suffer a little, Hikaru took his own pants off very slowly and almost teasingly it seemed.

"Are you ready Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Ready."

**…with Haruhi…**

"Where do you think the others are?" Hunny asked cutely.

"Passed out." Haruhi answered, truly thinking this.

"Or having sex." Marisa grinned.

"Arhg! They're so lucky!" Steph whined.

"It's Renge, Hikaru, Mori, and Kaoru. I doubt they're having sex." Tamaki was talking more mature than normal ever since the strippers. Maybe that's what he finally needed to grow up?

"Never underestimate people." Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up some more.

"Well how about someone comes with me and we go look for them?" Steph suggested as she bounced up, wobbled around some from the alcohol, and then stood.

"Ok."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- I moved the rating up to M. It's not possible for me to still have this labled as T is it? I didn't finish the whole HikaKao thing so it may be safe, but I doubt it. That was the closest thing I've ever written about sex so don't be to critical, k? Review please! And if you didn't read my warning at the top, this fic will continue to be OOC from here on out. And I noticed that I use the word grinned a lot.


	15. Kyoya's Truth

So Who Is The Dad

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my own made up characters.

Princessstphanie- I think I scared off some readers last chapter. Oh well. Just means that you who are still reading get to know what is going on finally in the next few chapters. Yes, it will take a bit for me to explain everything. Unfortunately, I won't have any other breaks until Spring Break. If I don't have a lot of homework on night I can work on it. But expect slow updates again, sorry. My GPA is suffering right now. I haven't failed any classes yet, but this semester is my worst subjects… so I need to focus

**Off topic- **Yes, I'm advertising in my fanfic. I'm horrible I know! Well anyway I know I mention this last chapter, but I think that chapter scared you to much to think about it. I'm holding an AMV contest for a video with any anime until Feb. 23rd! I'd love to have more entries. The name of my contest is "Crycho AMV Contest" and it's posted on my Randommirokulover account.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Damnit Haruhi! For once can't you stop being oblivious to everyone's emotions around you? Can you really not tell what's going on? Or are you just acting stupid so you don't have to deal with it? Kaoru loves you, but he will always love his brother more. Hikaru is his everything. Marriage is a serious thing, do you not understand that? You will be with that one person for the rest of your life. He doesn't really want to marry you, he only thinks he does. He wants to be with his brother for the rest of his life, not you. Kaoru is a sweet guy, I get that, but think about how this also effects him." Kyoya, being frustrated, ran his hands in his hair in an attempt to pull it out.

"Kyoya-sempai,"

"I said stop calling me that."

"Kyoya, you think I want to break those two apart? Our parents are making us do this, there's no way out of me marrying him." Haruhi tried to explain her side, but only got a change of position from him. He now had her pressed against the wall so she could and would hear and understand everything he was about to say without getting freaked out and running off.

"There's two ways of getting out of the marriage with Kaoru and you could do either of them. Show them you're pregnant with one of our kids that isn't Kaoru or elope tonight."

"I'm not pregnant so I can't show them that I am and eloping? Who am I supposed to elope with?" Haruhi was looking him straight in the eye so the smirk he did was very visable. "Kyoya, why are you smirking at me?"

"Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you truly are that oblivious to everyone and everything that involves you. Am I wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you really not noticed?" Kyoya asked making Haruhi glare at him now.

"Stop answering my questions will another question!"

"Your new constant hunger, the constant mood swings, slightly larger breast, and my I almost want to point out you're glowing. Get it now? You're pregnant. My father didn't want you to find out about it until after the wedding. Had you chosen Tamaki or I, he would have told you, but since you chose a Hitachiin he decided this would be the best for all of us if you didn't know. So you can either sue my father and the hospital from keeping this information from you, elope, or get married to a guy who will never fully love you with his entire heart. Which shall it be? The clock is ticking."

"I'm… pregnant? And you didn't tell me? How long have you known?" Haruhi was almost in tears by his harsh words and refused to look him in the eye. Kyoya didn't like the attitude he was getting though and held her chin too which made her forcefully look at him.

"The night before you chose who you wanted to marry; father knew a few days before that."

"You're such an asshole." Haruhi was starting to choke on her words somewhat. She felt so helpless. There was no way she could push him off of her so she was stuck finding out more painful truth and having to hear hurtful things. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well at first I just wanted you to be with whoever you thought you would be happiest with, but then after observing for a few days I saw he can not love you to the full extent at which you need and deserve to be loved."

"Let go of me." Haruhi demanded from pure anger. "I'm still going to marry Kaoru. There's no way I would sue a hospital no matter how wrong what you did was."

Kyoya smirked. "Haruhi, didn't I mention that Kaoru knew as well? I told him at the bachelor party. I would have thought that if he really believed you wanted to be with him, he would have told you. Don't you think?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Well this chapter was going to be three times longer, but it would have taken me many more weeks probably so instead of long updates like I intended on, I'll do faster and shorter ones. Is that OK with you all? I know this part is incredibly short, but had I added on, you would have had to wait at least like two more weeks. Let me know if you don't mind the wait and prefer the long ones. I actually meant for two or three more major things to happen, but I'm thinking of making them all short updates instead of one long chapter so you won't have to keep waiting on me so long. I really am sorry it takes me forever. School's killing me with all this work I've got to do. Anyway, thanks for reading and hopefully you will decide to leave a review!


	16. The Unplanned Wedding

So Who Is The Dad

Disclaimer- I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my own made up characters.

Princessstphanie- Sorry this one took so long. This time it actually wasn't because of school! This time it's because I've got so many entries in my contest it's taking me forever to judge them, calculate the winners, and make their prizes. Next contest I have, I'll have some sort of theme so it won't be as time consuming. This fic is almost over though. Which saddens me because I will miss you all, but I have an idea for another Ouran fic idea that I won't start until summer so the updates will come faster.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe she left without telling us where she was going! Doesn't she know that's dangerous?" Hikaru complained as he sunk deeper into the burgundy lazy boy chair.

"She didn't tell you where she was going?" Steph blinked as if she was in a state of confusion.

"Kind of obvious, isn't it?" Kyoya asked the teenagers gathered around the living room area in a monotoned voice.

"You know where Haru-chan is?" Hunny wondered out of genuine concern for his female friend.

"It's nothing to worry about Hunny-sempai." Kyoya told the blond boy who was about to cry.

Hunny's mood did a total one eighty when he slammed Kyoya into the wall and glared him down. "If you know where she is then you drive us there. She can't be out this late by herself, it's dark and she could get hurt."

Kyoya was shocked only for a moment. "She's not alone, but if you want me to I will."

"Yay!" Hunny grinned and went skipping off to the car. "Come on Takashi!"

"Hmn." he nodded.

"She's not alone? What do you mean by that? We're all here." Erisuu looked around the room.

"All of us except one." Marissa smirked when she realized who was missing. "My dear Haruhi, I do hope she doesn't go and do something she will regret."

"I'm not confused or anything, but do you mind telling me what you mean? Just so the dumber ones will understand." Tori asked Kyoya who shook his head.

"Who are you calling dumb?" Marissa cut her eyes to the know it all. "I mean you're the blond, not me."

"Can you cut it out? We need to go get Haruhi." Erisuu asked her two more immature friends.

"Wait a minute… why did she leave in the first place?" someone asked after not saying anything since they discovered she was missing. "It doesn't make sense for her to just leave like this with no explanation."

All eyes turned toward Kyoya.

…**with Haruhi in her POV…**

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've ran out of all other options of being happy." I replied as I looked out the window.

The two of us were in a taxi on our way to the first place that would allow for two teenagers to get married without parental permission. Money could bribe most people thankfully. I couldn't stand one more single minute of hearing that bastard telling me what to do or feel. I am an independent type of girl for crying out loud. Had I been someone more like Renge, it would have been fine, but I'd rather go through a tunnel filled with needles than take any more of Kyoya's shit. He had some nerve to toy around with my emotions. All be damned if he tries making me stay a part of the host club now. Oh wait, that's impossible. I'm pregnant! How could I have forgotten he kept that from me? At this point I don't care how childish I'm acting. The whole fucking world is against me. If I don't act rash to be able to have some kind of happiness, then who the hell is going to do it for me?

"Miss Haruhi, does your daddy know what you're doing?" the taxi driver, who also happened to live in the same building that Haruhi used to live in, asked while looking at her through the mirror. "I don't think he'd be to happy about not being there for his daughters wedding."

"He's meeting us there. He said he would be a little late." I was for once in my life, actually kind of glad that I used to be in the host club. Telling a lie was so much easier now. Or should that be a bad thing? Lies is what got me here now.

"Ah, so it's his parents who don't want you two to get married. I don't see why not. You'd make a wonderful bride. If you weren't going to marry him, I'd want you to marry my nephew. I already asked him if he'd ever think about taking you as his bride and he said he had. He's a lot more lonely than he shows people. He seems to care about you, Miss Haruhi."

"Who's your nephew?" I asked out of sudden curiosity.

"We're here! Make sure you take a lot of pictures for me. Ok, Miss Haruhi?" the taxi driver stopped the car in front of the run down looking chapel.

"Ok. Thank you for the ride."

"No problem at all."

We both waved as the taxi drove away after letting us out. I'm nervous, but I know you can't see it. You can see he is though. "Ok," I take a giant breath, "let's do this."

When we reached the desk we saw a guy sitting down. He wasn't the most normal looking priest. He was wearing jeans, a green shirt, had long hair, and looked like he was going to snap at any given second. "What do you want?" he asked after we stood there for half a minute looking at him.

"Excuse me, but are you the priest?"

"Yeah."

"We were wondering if you could marry us tonight."

He smiled, "I do need some more money to pay for the weed that my dealers bringing tomorrow. I guess I can. Wedding outfits are in the back. Both of you get dressed, we'll take some pictures, I'll say that speech, and then if the roaches haven't gotten on it, we can eat cake."

…**in the room with the outfits…**

"Haruhi, are you sure you want to get married by that guy? Wouldn't you prefer a nicer wedding than this? I left my wallet at your house, but if we go back I can get my credit card and-"

I stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

"It doesn't matter to me if we get married by a druggie, all that matters is that you will be here for me."

"You know I love you."

"Then should I go with the princess dress, playboy bunny costume, or the cowgirl dress?"

They couldn't help except to smile and then burst into a round of laughter.

…**with the others…**

"How do you know where they are Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked while blinking his eyes innocently.

"There's only one chapel that let's teens get married without parental permission in all of Japan." he answered as he slightly put on the brakes as he went around a curve. Yes, Kyoya Ootori was driving himself and not using a limo.

"She's eloping?" Kaoru asked with an open mouth.

"With TONO?" Hikaru seemed even more shocked than his twin brother who was her fiancee.

"What'd you do?" Marisa rolled her eyes and looked straight at the driver even though he could not see her.

"I only told her the truth." was his response.

"You decided to tell her she was pregnant the night before our wedding? What were you thinking?" Kaoru asked as if he was stupid.

"Haru-chan is pregnant?" Hunny was clearly confused.

"You knew she was pregnant and didn't tell me?" Hikaru looked a little annoyed. "You didn't even write about it so I could read it."

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you after the wedding." Kaoru apologized.

"Exactly why I told her she was pregnant."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Hunny began to cry.

Mori shot a glare at Kaoru and Kyoya for making him cry.

"Everyone stop distracting me so we can get there in time to stop this."

…**in the chapel's main room…**

"I see you didn't wear my favorite. Why don't you go put it on?" Ray, they learned was the priests name, requested.

"I'm more into the damsel in distress thing." Tamaki told the perverted old man. I smiled graciously at him.

"There went my fun tonight. But alright. I say we skip the long speech. Sound good to you?" Ray asked making Tamaki and I lock gazes to see what the other was going to say.

"Alright.."

"Do you Blondie, take her as your wife to fuck every night for the rest of your life?" Ray looked more serious than we had seen him all night.

Tamaki went fire truck red. Apparently the thought of sex never crossed his mind. "I do."

"What was that? I was picking some wax out of my ear. I didn't hear you." Ray was obviously only kidding before because he was back to himself. That or sex was the only thing he took seriously. Could be both.

"I do."

"You do what?" Ray asked.

"I take Haruhi to be my wife."

"And?" Ray asked.

"I promise to be there for her so long as I live."

"And?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you want me to say." Tamaki told the priest.

"You got to say you take her as your wife to fuck every night for the rest of your life. Stupid." Ray turned to me. "Why do you want to marry someone stupid? I think you should marry me instead."

"No thanks." I smiled while being really freaked out.

"I take Haruhi to be my wife to…" Tamaki was blushing so hard it looked as if he was going to explode. "I will not say something like this about her!"

"Tamaki, please." I hugged him which just made his blush even more red.

"Fuck every night for the rest of my life."

"And now you sexy, got to say I take you as my husband which I promise to cook, clean, and give pleasure to every night for the rest of my life." Ray said without even looking away from my breast.

"STOP THIS WEDDING OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

I've got to hurry. At least this guy is to deaf to have heard that. "I promise to cook, clean, and give pleasure to Tamaki every night for the rest of my life." I said without thinking about the shout I just heard. If I thought about it I would have already slapped the shit out of this perverted priest and went home. It's a little late for that now. I wanted to do this. It's best for the baby.

"Then all be darn, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. um…," Ray looked at us.

"Suoh."

"Right. Mr. and Mrs. Suoh. You may now kiss the bride."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Well this chapter wasn't what I expected it to be. I literally wrote it as I thought of it. A perverted old priest? Wow… I think I've seen to many movies. Lol, well sorry for the cliffy. I probably won't be able to post again until after this AMV contest. Review please! Maybe, just maybe, if you guys inspire me to write instead of judge entries I will.


	17. Alternate Ending One

So Who Is The Dad?

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own my made up friends Steph, Tori, Marisa, Erisuu, and you basically know what I do and don't own, right?

Princessstphanie- I only took so long this time because I didn't know how to write what happened after the last chapter. So I decided to just skip that part and go straight to the endings I have planned. I'll have a few alternate endings and then I'll post the official one. And yes, the kids are all from different animes. I was to lazy to think up names and I know a lot of anime so I thought it wouldn't matter than much if… oh say.. Shikamaru was Haruhi's son? Lol.

Thank you Crystaline-Crimson for being here to fix all my mistakes!

ALTERNATE ENDING ONE

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I took one last look around the room and sighed. I was going to kind of miss living in this house. It just has so many memories. Like finding those Youtube videos, getting my first kiss from a guy, finding out I was pregnant, late night talks with Kaoru, movies all the time - we just did so much here and now I'm leaving it. Not to mention it's for a larger house and they're forcing maids on us. I'd like to think we've been able to manage on our own so far. Just because I'm pregnant with my third child doesn't mean I can't handle it. The baby will be sleeping in our room (at least until it's two or three, anyway) - so I don't really see the rush. Rich bastards. Oh wait, I can't say that anymore. I'm married to one of them so I guess that kind of makes me sound a little weird.

"Mom, you may want to help Kagome pack or we'll be here all day." My son came in the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't you help her then?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes, I am."

"What a drag." Shikamaru put on a look of annoyance and went to help his sister pack. 

"Why's he look so annoyed?" Hikaru asked me when he got into the room. 

"I told him to help Kagome pack." 

"Man he's lazier than me when I was a kid!" Hikaru started to laugh.

"That's sad, considering you had maids all your life," I sighed, "I wonder where he got that severe laziness from? He couldn't have gotten it from me."

"And we know he definitely didn't get it from his father. Where is he anyway? I haven't seen him today," Hikaru noted as he looked around the empty room as well.

"He went to take our pets to the vet for tonight. We thought it'd save them from a little of the confusion of moving. Lord knows what Kagome would do if something happened to her dog. Oh, and thanks for helping me carry the coffee table to the truck earlier."

"Not a problem. I still don't see why you won't hire people. You're pregnant, you don't need to be doing any lifting – period - it can cause you to go into premature labor. You need to be more careful," Hikaru scolded me as if I was a kid.

"Why do you sound so much like Kyoya?" I was a little skeptical.

"I guess I've just been around him to much lately." Hikaru shrugged. "I've actually got to go pick up Ayumi from his house soon."

"Why can't Mei?" 

"She's getting a last minute tan for tonight's party." 

I sweat dropped at this response. Mei used to get fake tans all the time before she started dating Hikaru, but when they finally got married and pregnant she had to stop. She had the habit broke for years now and yet she goes and gets one for a party? She will never make sense. Ever since she became a fashion designer for Mrs. Hitachiin's company you would have thought that she'd finally learnt that her fake tans don't make her look better - and heavy make up is not the way to go. That's just Mei for you, I guess. 

"I love how well all of our kids get along," Hikaru smiled.

"Well they were all practically raised together. Ayumi and Daisuke literally _were_ raised together until age eleven." 

"And then Mei decided she didn't want to share a house with Kaoru and Marisa so we moved out." Hikaru frowned. "I guess I really do need to go get Ayumi now so she'll have time to find an outfit for tonight. Need help moving anything else before I leave?" 

"I think we have it under control. The only stuff left now is Kagome's things, and I can make Shikamaru carry those. Bye Hikaru," I waved.

"Bye Haruhi."

…later on that night at the party…

"It's a shame Erisuu and Arai couldn't make it tonight. Anyone know why?" Tori asked.

"Midori got the flu," Kyoya answered.

"That's terrible." Renge looked sympathetic. 

"This is the first New Year's Eve that we haven't all been together," Tamaki pointed out.

"Do you think our kids have more than just friendship in mind with each other?" I wondered out loud. Now that I think about it… it must have sounded pretty random for me to just bring that up after we'd just finished talking about Midori having the flu. The two subjects had no connection once so ever. I think I need to take a few days off of the job.

"They do," Hunny grinned. "It's funny how all of you are still so clueless about that stuff." 

"I think it has something to do with the Host Club." Hikaru and Kaoru said together which made them laugh and smile a little. They didn't get to be with each other as often as they would have liked, but when they were together it just made it even better.

"Funny part is how they got paired up compared to how we did. You may as well say Shikamaru is the new Kyoya, Daisuke is the new Hikaru,-" 

"Did you just say I was the new Hikaru?" Daisuke questioned looking kind of confused. "I don't want to be married to Aunt Mei! EW!"

"Do you need something, son?" Kaoru asked with a small chuckle.

"I was just wondering when we could eat," he grinned.

"Kids," Marisa sighed and shook her head.

"Hey mom, I invited my friend Sango over since she needs to spend the holiday with people because her foster parents are going out of town and refuse to take her along," Kagome ran over and explained, slightly out of breath.

"Sango? That freak? Why are you even friends with her?" Daisuke stuck out his tongue and put a finger down his throat. 

"Be nice," I told Daisuke before turning back to Kagome. "That's fine, Kagome. It's actually very nice of you to be so considerate." 

"Ok good because she's already here." Kagome grinned as everyone else sweat dropped. "SANGO! YOU CAN STOP HIDING NOW! SHE SAID IT WAS OK!"

We watched a girl that looked to be the same age as Kagome slowly come out from under one of the picnic tables and make her way over to us. She was quite a cute young girl that had large eyes and a friendly smile. She was wearing light jeans and a black and blue striped shirt. "Hello," she waved politely at us.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Kagome said making Sango nod. "This is my mom Haruhi and that's my dad Mori. Mom is a lawyer, but she's taking a break until the baby is born starting next month. Dad teaches kids self defense with Hunny. You already know my boring brother Shikamaru."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hm," Mori nodded.

"He does that a lot unless he's talking to mom, Hunny, me, or Shikamaru. It's just his way of talking to people. Speaking of Hunny, I should introduce you to him! This is Hunny and his wife Tori. She's a personal assistant to one of the judges on a television show." 

"Which would be me," Steph grinned. "Nice to meet you, Sango. I was actually going to give Gaara the name Sango if he turned out to be a girl."

"Um.. Thanks? I think." Sango was a bit confused, but shook it off.

"That's Steph, she's Gaara and Kankuro's mom. As she already mentioned she's a judge on a karaoke competition. She's married to Kasanoda who's a ninja."

"I'm not a ninja, I'm a-"

"Here we have Renge and Nekozawa. Renge is a cosplay costume designer and Nekozawa is a toy maker. They're the parents of Temari and Ino. They're all related to them because Nekozawa's little sister married Steph's nephew."

"I still don't know why a girl that hot would go for a guy like him," Daisuke put in his two cents.

"Shut up, Davis. I know you know him. It's hard not to. His cousin Ayumi is so much cooler than he is. Anyway, his parents are named Kaoru and Marisa. Marisa is a personal trainer for pageant contestants. Kaoru is an author of angst love stories." 

"Couldn't just say author could you?" Kaoru slightly laughed.

"Course not," Kagome grinned. "Ayumi, that red haired girl over there, is the child of Hikaru and Mei. Hikaru is a soccer coach and Mei works for his mother in the fashion industy. Ever heard of the Hitachiin's brand? That's them." 

"Yeah. My foster mother has one of their shirts to wear to places on special occasions. I mean really special." Sango replied.

"Their prices are crazy high. It's insane. I don't even like the clothing they sell that much. I'd rather be like you and throw on jeans and a shirt. Back to the announcing though, we're almost done. Normally Midori and her parents Erisuu and Arai would be here, but she got sick so they're not. Did I forget anyone?" Kagome asked innocently, but was really smiling very big on the inside knowing what was going to come.

"Ka… Kagome! Have you forgotten us?" Tamaki whimpered.

"How could I forget you?" Kagome went over and hugged him.

"This is Uncle Tamaki and Uncle Kyoya! They aren't really my uncles, but they're so cool I'd like to think of them that way. Kyoya is a doctor and Tamaki - well Tamaki doesn't exactly have a job right now. When his dad retires he will take over Ouran High School though. Now I've introduced everyone here to you so feel like you're at home. Actually, don't do that. Just have fun."

"You know so much about all of us, but we don't know a single thing about you," Hunny pointed out.

"Well my birth parents were named Ellie and Ray. I never got to meet my dad though. Mom says she didn't even know she was pregnant with me until a few weeks after dad got sent to jail for being a fake priest. When I was born she got a new boyfriend named Dillon who helped raise me, but when he left her, she gave me up for adoption because she just wasn't ready for the responsibility. I stayed in the adoption agency until my foster parents got me out to use as a tax write-off. I've been living a nightmare ever since," Sango told the whole story as if it were no big deal.

"Kyoya, can you come with me to get some lemonade?" Tamaki blinked his eyes cutely.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Kyoya knew Tamaki wanted to talk, but he didn't feel like moving.

"Please!"

"You'd better just get it over with," Mei instructed.

"Yeah..."

Tamaki hurriedly jumped out of the lounge chair he was sitting in and grabbed Kyoya's hand offering him help to get up. Kyoya ignored the hand gesture and got up on his own. Tamaki, now used to this, grabbed his hand and started to run to the other side of the yard. After Kyoya was done lecturing him about doing that as he did at least once a month, Tamaki unleashed his idea.

"Let's take custody over Sango!"

"Why would we do a foolish thing like that?" Kyoya asked with slight interest.

"We're the reason her life is hell right now! We were the ones who put her father into jail! The least we can do for her is put her into a loving home."

"First of all: it's not our fault that her life is like it is now. Someone would have led the cops onto his scam sooner or later. And secondly: I would hardly call our house a loving home." 

"But I want to be a dad again! Haruhi grew up too fast! Don't you want another one? A real one this time? Please?" Tamaki was being persistent. 

"Having a child is not all fun and games. A big responsibility comes along with being a parent." 

"She's not a child, she's a teenager! I don't work right now anyway so I can devote lots of time to her. Oh please Kyoya?" 

"We'll talk about this tonight."

"Yay!" Tamaki jumped and hugged the taller one.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Princessstphanie- Why did I end the first alternate ending like this? I don't know. I write things as I think of them, not the other way around. It would be boring to think and plan what you're going to type before you actually do. Spontaneous writing is so much more fun for me to do. I occasionally think things out, but this - other than planning out the children and jobs - was pure stuff off the top of my head. Hope you liked the Mori x Haruhi ending! You know how this one was a party? Well all the endings are going to be completely different. I don't know which couple I will write an ending for next though. Please review! And remember I love you for dealing with my random updates!


End file.
